


The Best of Us

by Whisperingwater



Series: Kara & Mon-El: Every Little Thing [1]
Category: Karamel - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Daxamite & Kryptonian, Daxtonian Kid, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, I have no idea what to tag anymore, KaraMel, Karamel Babies, Karamel baby AU, Mon-El and Alex's bromance is awesome too, Mon-El and Winn's epic bromance, Mon-El is a sweetheart, Soulmates, Supergirl is a Momma, Valol Diaries, Valor is Kai's Valol, anyway enjoy, married Karamel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-05 14:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14045832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whisperingwater/pseuds/Whisperingwater
Summary: Every little thing in their lives has a story to tell, a look into the lives of Kara & Mon-El's various adventures. (Karamel baby AU)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All the characters belong to DC Comics. The characterization is based off CW Supergirl. No copyright infringement intended.
> 
> KARAMEL IS CANON NOW! So, I had to celebrate this by sharing this story with y'all! 
> 
> Moving onto this story, this is basically a collection of Karamel short stories. I'll regularly update them. For now, enjoy this adorable Danvers/Matthews family story. Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Mon-El are married and have a cute four-year-old. But is parenting as easy as they thought it would be, even for Superheroes?

 

Mon-El of Daxam, or commonly known as Valor to the world, was busy learning a new trick from his friend Winn, who was more than excited to show him what he knew.

J'onn had decided to travel to Mars, leaving behind the Director's duty to Alex. Mon-El had become her second-in-command. But right now, he was too busy playing a new game that Winn had hacked to hit the high score.

"Keep moving to the left!" Winn cried when he saw Mon-El was too distracted to be focusing on the game.

"Shh!" Mon-El shushed him and in a matter of seconds, he had closed the game and stored away the video game consoles.

Alex Danvers walked in to see Mon-El and Winn innocently staring at her. Her eyes narrowed at them. "Have you boys been up to something? I seriously hope you didn't sneak in that stupid Xbox of yours again, Winn, or I'll throw it out in the dumpster."

Mon-El jumped up to Winn's rescue. "Alex, we were just talking about Kai. And the Valor… stuff."

Alex's eyes softened and her face lit up. She pulled a chair next to the boys, who were silently sighing in relief now that they had successfully distracted her. "How is my angel?" she asked with a bright smile.

"He's perfect!" Mon-El replied enthusiastically. "Kara said something about the teacher telling her he's quite advanced for his age. She said something about him being a prodigy. Whatever that means."

Alex chuckled looking at the innocent shrug. "That means Kai is smart. Very smart."

"So in no time he's gonna figure out Mon-El is Valor," Winn pointed out.

Both Mon-El and Alex let out a loud sigh. "He's smart, but lets hope he's not  _that_  smart," Mon-El said. "I mean, did you forget how he went out telling his friends his mom is Supergirl after seeing Kara in her suit?"

"And Kara had to tell the principal that she knew Supergirl as a friend. And he wanted Supergirl's autograph. It's currently framed and hung up in his office," Alex added. "Yeah, it's better if he doesn't find out Valor is his dad. If it gets into the wrong hands, we are screwed. Kai is both Supergirl and Valor's weakness, we cannot let anyone finding out the truth."

"Well, thank God for Mike Matthews and Kara Danvers then." Mon-El smiled. "At least we get to keep it a secret for as long as we want. Once he's old enough, I'll tell him."

"He will probably notice that himself," Winn said. "The two of you don't age like normal people. One day your son might look like your younger brother. Be prepared."

Mon-El nodded. He was about to reply when his phone rang. He clicked the answer button with a smile seeing the name that flashed on the screen. "Hey babe," he answered. "What's up?"

"Hi baby! There's been a problem here, so I really have to be here and sort this out," Kara muttered in a low voice, obviously hiding from Cat Grant again.

"Calm down, tell me everything."

"Okay, so Cat wants to meet Valor. Interview him," Kara said. "She has an idea I know you. I mean, that I know Supergirl, who knows Valor. After the whole stunt you pulled last week, saving me from the sea after I got hit by kryptonite, Cat is convinced Supergirl and Valor's relationship is strictly NOT professional."

"So, she thinks we are lovers? I mean, Supergirl and Valor are?" Mon-El stood up and paced the room. Alex and Winn were both looking at him curiously.

"Exactly that. And baby, I won't be able to pick Kai up from Kindergarten. Snapper and Cat are teaming up against me right now."

Mon-El smiled. "I'm on my way, babe. Will you be home late?"

"I'll try to come as soon as I can. But convincing these two that I don't know Valor is gonna take a lot of time. I'm currently hiding from Cat. But she would probably not— _KEIRA!_ —Oh shit, she saw me. Gotta go. Love you."

"Love you too. See you at home." Mon-El cut the call and turned to face his friend and sister-in-law. "That was Kara. Cat and Snapper are onto us. Trying to figure out what's Valor and Supergirl's real relationship, and I need to run. I have to rescue Kai from Kindergarten. Alex, is that okay? There hasn't been a lot going on today."

"You did stop two armed robberies and a school bus from crashing into a truck…" Winn spoke as he watched Mon-El grab his belongings. "So, you are good."

"Kindergarten isn't a jail, Mon-El. And yeah, you can go. Just give my adorable nephew a hug from me." Alex smiled and patted his shoulder.

"Since Valor is not needed right now and Mon-El has to be on daddy duty, I guess I'm off then."

Alex chuckled. "Yeah! Go be Mike Matthews now."

Mon-El waved them goodbye and took off. Flying was always easier than leaping. But he usually saved the Legion ring for Valor. Heading home first, he changed into his casual clothes and grabbed his ID and glasses on his way out. Pressing the tiny, almost invisible button on his DEO ID, he changed it into FBI and stepped out.

* * *

 

In the last seven years he had been on Earth, Mon-El knew that a lot had changed. He had met his Kryptonian sunshine, who lit up his life like no one had ever done before. And then he had decided to stay by her side and keep the world spinning, thus Valor was born. But one of the things that brought him immense joy was his four-year-old son, Kai El-Gand—the best of both Krypton and Daxam—but simply known as Kai Matthews to this world.

To this world, he was Valor. To his lost world, he was Lar Gand, the Prince of Daxam. To most of his friends and colleagues, he was Mike Matthews. To his loved ones, he was just Mon-El. But right now, it was him just being a Dad to an adorable little boy.

Mon-El reached the Kindergarten ten minutes early. He stood outside, glancing at the time on his wristwatch. Kai would be out soon. He wasn't impatient, but having super speed made normal things too slow for him. As he was standing there checking his messages, someone approached him. Mon-El looked up to see a young lady smiling at him.

"Hi, can I help you?" he asked politely.

"Hey! You're Kai's dad, right? He looks a lot like you," she said with a flirtatious smile.

Mon-El tried his best not to roll his eyes at her.  _It wasn't polite_ , Kara had said. So he gave the lady a weak smile and nodded.

"My daughter, Carrie is his classmate. She keeps talking about him. I'm Anna, by the way." She extended her hand for him to shake.

He shook it quickly and stepped back. "Mike Matthews."

"So, what do you do, Mike?" Anna asked as he tried his hardest not to sigh loudly. He used his x-ray vision quickly to see if Kai was still in class. When he saw his son walk out of the classroom with a bunch of other kids, he turned to face Anna and said, "I'm an FBI agent."

"Really?" Anna asked with gleeful excitement, but she quickly sighed before saying, "My husband has a boring desk job. And what about Kai's mom? Does she work?"

Mon-El mentally cried for his son to walk faster. Kai was busy talking to some kid inside and this lady was asking too many questions. "Yeah. My  _wife_ ," he said, emphasizing the word, "works as a Investigative Reporter for CatCo. You must have heard of her? Kara Danvers?"

"The one who broke the story on Valor?"

 _Ah, so she knew Valor_ , Mon-El thought, looking away. "Yup! The very same."

He let out a relived sigh when he saw Kai walk out of the door. His teacher was out too, making sure kids went to their parents. When Kai saw Mon-El waiting for him, he grinned and waved at him before running towards him.

In a matter of seconds, Kai was jumping over Mon-El, who grabbed him before he fell. "Hey buddy! How was your day?" he asked, before walking away quickly. The speed that Kai ran in was nowhere near normal for a four-year-old, and he couldn't risk people noticing them.

Just then, he heard Anna call his name. Mon-El sighed and turned to face her.

"Mike, why don't you bring Kai over to my place? Cassie and him can have a play date, and we can have some coffee," she suggested.

"I'm sorry," Mon-El replied. "Play dates are… umm… against our religion. We are very religious people." He smiled remembering the same words he had used seven years ago while helping Kara track a missing girl and finally ending up on Slaver's Moon. When he felt Kai's arms around his neck, he patted his back and said goodbye to Anna before leaving quickly.

"You okay there, bud?" Mon-El asked once they had walked out of the school.

"Yesh," Kai said in a low voice. "Where iz Momma?"

"Momma is busy, so daddy came to pick you up. And I'm gonna take you out for some ice cream!" Mon-El set him down and grabbed his hand.

"Yay! Ice scream!" Kai started shouting, waving his arms up in the air. Mon-El burst out laughing as he ruffled his hair. Kai looked up at him with a big grin on his face. "Ice scream now?"

"No, you don't scream now. But we are having some  _ice cream_  now!" Mon-El walked his son to the nearest ice cream parlor and Kai chose his favorite  _'Chwoco chips and tookies'_ , while Mon-El went with his favorite mint chocolate chip ice cream.

While Kai was busy licking his ice cream, Mon-El wiped his chin as he had already made a mess and handed him the napkin. They were just walking down the street when Kai's eyes fell on a small flower shop.

"Daddy," he called, pointing towards the flowers. "For Momma!"

"You want to give your mom flowers?" Mon-El asked in surprise. When he saw his son nod eagerly, he said, "Sure! Choose whatever you like."

And for the next ten minutes, Mon-El patiently waited for Kai to pick up what he wanted. In the end, he chose three, just three, wildflowers – red, blue and yellow. Kai looked up and smiled at his dad, who quickly paid for the flowers. The little boy held them in his hand proudly. He knew his momma was going to love his present.

Just as the father and son duo were walking, they heard a loud smack. Mon-El saw that an old tree was uprooting, mostly probably due to the storm last night, and it was going to land right on their heads. Shielding Kai from a thick branch, he pushed it away with his arm and ran at his top speed.

"Stay here," he said to Kai, leaving him on the sidewalk before going back to evacuate the little kids who were playing right underneath the tree.

There was a small puppy that had escaped its owner and was busy playing with the leaves under the tree. Mon-El was too busy moving the kids away that he hadn't seen Kai run to the puppy.

When Mon-El heard the tree crack, he turned around and his eyes widened in fear. Kai was right under the tree. But a swoosh of wind hit him as he saw the familiar red cape fluttering.

She held the tree up in her hands, looking down at her son, holding a little puppy close to his chest.  _Her little hero._ Supergirl gave him a big smile before setting the tree on the ground.

Kai's eyes widened. It was his  _momma_!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! Kudos and Comments are like Club Soda and Potstickers to me! :)
> 
> And don't forget to subscribe to the story and my account, you will get a notification whenever the story is updated!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supergirl is always going to be there for her baby! But Mon-El feels guilty that he couldn't protect Kai. How will Kara help him?

"Keiiiira!"

"Yes, Miss Grant!"

"In here," Cat said, gesturing Kara to join her in the balcony. Cat stood looking at the city; when Kara joined her, she looked at her and asked, "What do you see, Keira?"

"Umm… am I supposed to be focusing on something?" Kara asked curiously.

"You see a city! You see a city protected by not one but two Superheroes. And I didn't even get to name one of them. Why Valor? Why not Superboy?"

"Maybe he's… not a boy." Kara shrugged.

"You should know." Cat smirked. "I need to see him tomorrow, I don't know how you're doing it. Just do it."

"But, Miss Grant—"

Cat cut her off, waving a finger. "Nuh-uh. Not listening to any excuses. Ask your bestie Supergirl to send her boyfriend to my office tomorrow. Chop-chop."

Kara's eyes widened, she was about to reply, but she heard something and nodding to her boss, she walked out of the office quickly. And in seconds Supergirl was flying towards the area that was possibly affected the most by a storm, since a huge tree was about to collapse. Kara's eyes lit up when she saw Mon-El running around, bringing little kids to safety. But when Kara saw a little boy holding a puppy and standing right underneath the tree that was about to fall, her eyes widened.

"NO!" she yelled as Kai came into view. She flew as fast as she could and grabbed the tree before it fell over her baby. She smiled when she saw that he was holding the pup close to his chest.  _He was rescuing the puppy! Her little hero._

Supergirl set the tree aside and ran to Kai. She kneeled down and touched his cheek. "Are you okay?"

Kai looked surprised to see her. He simply nodded, a small pout forming. He let the puppy go when someone came calling for it. The little pup licked his cheek before running back to its owner.

"KAI!" Kara turned to see Mon-El running towards them at what he had termed as 'human speed'. Since there were spectators, he couldn't run as fast as he wanted. Kneeling right in front of his son, Mon-El pulled him into a hug.

"I'm so sorry! So sorry!" Mon-El muttered to Kai, but his eyes were on Kara.

"Hey! He's okay," Supergirl said, standing up.

Kai moved from his dad's arms and turned to face the Kryptonian. With a little smile on his face, he held the flowers up. "For you," he said. Supergirl smiled brightly as she took the three wildflowers the little boy was holding out for her.

"They are so beautiful!" She leaned down and kissed his cheek. The other kids were gasping in wonder and awe. Kara patted Kai's head, desperately wanting to pull the man kneeling next to her in her arms. He was hurting. But Supergirl couldn't just hug some kid's father, could she? Looking at Kai again, she spoke, "Thank you for the flowers. You are a very brave boy. I should be going now." Saying that, she took off and headed back to CatCo.

"Daddy, go home?" Kai asked, placing his hand on his father's head. Mon-El looked up, his eyes watering. He screwed up big time. Giving Kai a weak smile, he nodded.

* * *

 

When Kara flew back home that evening after work, she sighed thinking how she'll get Valor to talk to Cat. Mon-El was never good with interviews. He didn't like the limelight. All he wanted was to help her keep the world spinning, but he didn't owe it to anyone to explain why he did what he did.

Since he was now an agent at DEO, he could easily act as FBI along with Alex whenever there was a mission that didn't need Valor, but just Mike Matthews. Kara smiled remembering how good he looked in his DEO/FBI uniform.

She unlocked the door and stepped in to see the TV running. Mon-El was sleeping on the couch, while sitting up, snoring lightly. Kai was on his lap, wrapped up in a blanket, his old baby blanket to be exact, watching Power Rangers.

Before Kai could call her in his eager tone, Kara held a finger to her lips. "Shh, baby. Come here!" She lifted him from Mon-El's lap and hugged him as she walked to the kitchen.

"Hi Momma." Kai smiled when she gently sat him over the table.

"Hi baby!" Kara cooed as she kissed his head. "Did Daddy sleep as soon as you came home?"

"No, Daddy watch Power Rangers. Red Ranger punch bad guy!"

"Really?" Kara pulled a chair and sat in front of Kai. "You want to watch Power Rangers with Mommy instead? Because Daddy is tired. He hasn't been sleeping properly." Kai nodded quickly. Kara smiled and grabbed his hands in hers. "Baby, I have something to tell you. You know Mommy is Supergirl, right?"

Kai nodded enthusiastically, grinning. "Yesh!"

"Yeah. So you know Mommy has to help people? Protect the city? That's what I did today. And Mommy is so proud of you, Kai! You saved that puppy. But as you were saving the pup, your daddy was helping other kids there. That is the  _only_  reason why he couldn't move you from there. You understand, right?"

Kai nodded. "Daddy iz hero!"

Kara smiled. "Yeah! Yeah, he is. He's a great man. Mon loves you a lot. Just like how I love you. But Daddy feels so bad that he couldn't move you when the tree was falling down. But if I hadn't stopped the tree, he would have moved you. Daddy won't let anything happen to you."

"But where iz Valol?" Kai's bright blue eyes widened. His hero wasn't there to protect him.

Kara stood up and caressed his soft brown hair and then pulled him into a hug. "Valor was very close, baby. He was saving other people. He just couldn't make it."

Kara turned around when she heard Mon-El groan. He rubbed his eyes and sat up. "Kai?!" he panicked before his eyes fell on Kara and Kai in the kitchen. Sighing, he stood up and made his way towards them. "Hey!" he called, messing Kai's hair, eliciting a chuckle. Mon-El placed his hand on Kara's waist and pulled her closer, giving her a loud kiss.

"Hi," she whispered, rubbing her nose against his.

"Hiii." Mon-El gave her a bright smile. "So what were you two doing? Did I fall asleep?"

"You were snoring, daddy!" Kara giggled, Kai began to laugh as well.

Mon-El smirked before pulling them both into a hug. When Kara broke the hug, she turned to Kai and asked, "Would you like a sandwich, baby?"

"PB&J?" he asked.

"Straight out of the jar?" Kara giggled.

"YESH!" Kai cried happily.

Mon-El grinned at them. Kara was so much better at this than him. Maybe if he had a loving father, he would have been a better one himself? Kai deserved the best. Kara was the best, but sadly he wasn't.

Kara was making faces at Kai who was licking the peanut butter off his spoon. But the minute her eyes fell on Mon-El, her smile faded. She knew what he was doing to himself. Deciding a chat was imminent, she turned to ask Kai, "Would you like to have a sleepover at Grandma Lizzy's place? Auntie Alex is there too."

Mon-El's eyes shot up to Kara.  _She wanted Kai to stay at Mom's? Why? Didn't she remember what happened earlier and how he needed his son to be near him now?_

"Yay! I go. I wanna go!" Kai's excitement made Mon-El reconsider. Just because he was hurting, he couldn't spoil Kai's plans. He was happy that his son was loved by his in-laws.

Kara looked up at Mon-El, who nodded quietly. She smiled and said, "Okay, let's go pack your bag, Kai! Then Mommy will take you to Grandma's."

Mon-El went back to watching Power Rangers as Kara hurried around packing Kai's bag. In few minutes, they were walking out.

"Buh bye, Daddy!" Kai came to give Mon-El a hug.

"Bye, Kiddo! You've fun at Grandma's, okay?" Kissing his head, Mon-El waved him goodbye.

Kara lifted Kai in her arms and winked at Mon-El. "I'll be back soon."

Mon-El watched Kara fly with Kai in her arms. It wasn't everyday she took him flying, but sometimes she just gave in to those huge puppy dog eyes. Kai waved goodbye till Mon-El was out of sight.

Smiling, Mon-El plopped on the couch. If things had gone better today, he would have taken Kara out on a date. He was sure she was mad at him and the only reason why she wasn't yelling at him was because Kai was there. Kai, his talisman against the sweet Kryptonian fury.

In a matter of few minutes, he heard the wind blow through the balcony and looked up to see Kara walking in.

"Ah! Finally alone!" She hugged herself with a big smile before moving towards him. Mon-El sat straight as she sat on his lap. Kara threw her arms around his shoulders and pulled him closer for a kiss. Mon-El moaned against her lips. When Kara pulled back, she said, "Grab a jacket, baby. I'm taking you out on a date."

Mon-El's eyes widened. "Wait, does this mean you are not gonna yell at me?"

Kara giggled. "Of course not, silly! It wasn't your fault. While you were asleep, I told Kai what happened, and he understood. I know you are blaming yourself, but don't, okay? Now get up! I need some ice cream!" She kissed his forehead as she stood up and went to grab their jackets.

"I had two scoops this afternoon," Mon-El said, as she gave him his jacket. Grabbing it, he put it on and went to grab his wallet and keys.

"You can have more. And I'll have more too."

Mon-El smiled and took her hand in his. They walked out of the house after he locked the door behind them. Walking hand in hand, they went to the ice cream parlor two blocks away. Mon-El noticed that Kara had a bright smile on her face. It made him curious.  _What was she happy about?_

Walking into the shop, Kara was the first one to order. "Hi, I would like two scoops of chocolate chip cookie dough. And two scoops of mint chocolate chip."

The girl behind the counter asked, "Any toppings?"

"Yeah. M&M's, sprinkles and lots of caramel syrup on the cookie dough. Nothing on the mint chocolate chip." Kara turned to face Mon-El with a grin. He smiled and shook his head. She knew him too well. She was about to pay, but he had already taken out the money. Paying for their ice creams, Mon-El asked Kara, "Wanna eat it here or go out?"

"Let's go to the park," she replied, taking his hand in hers again.

Mon-El grinned. He liked where this was going. When they reached the park, she took a seat and licked her ice cream happily. Mon-El sat next to her and smiled. "Why caramel?"

"Why not caramel?" She giggled as he leaned forward and licked the ice cream off the corner of her mouth. "Mon, eat yours! Leave mine alone. And caramel was the one thing I craved the most when I was pregnant with Kai."

"True. It's nice," he said, taking a bite of his own ice cream. "So, you seem super happy and that  _does_  make me happy, but I wanna know. What's up, babe?"

"I've two news for you. Good and bad. Knowing you, you probably want the bad first so you can enjoy the good later."

Mon-El nodded. "Tell me everything. Hit me with the bad first."

"Cat knows. She knows I'm Supergirl. She just never said it. But she knows. And now she wants to meet Supergirl's boyfriend!" Kara sighed.

"She wants to meet Valor so badly?!" Mon-El chuckled. "And I thought  _you_  were Valor's biggest fan!"

Kara leaned closer and kissed him as he grinned. "Guess you have a bigger fan than Cat. Kai wanted to know where 'Valol' was."

"Valol? What the hell?" Mon-El burst out laughing again. "It sounds so cute but still… I guess, someone will be meeting Valor soon."

"Miss Grant?"

Mon-El shrugged. "We'll see. We'll decide together. You and me against the world, remember?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! Kudos and Comments are like Club Soda and Potstickers to me! :)
> 
> And don't forget to subscribe to the story and my account, you will get a notification whenever the story is updated!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Kara's big surprise, and for Mon-El to do some damage control for Valor. But once Cat knows something, she really knows it's something big. How will SuperValor deal with their little situation as a couple?

"So, it's decided then. You will take care of this?"

"Sure. I have recently realized I'm good at problem solving."

Kara chuckled. "Is that so? What problem were you solving, Mr. Matthews?"

"Oh, Kai was in two minds about red and blue socks. So, I helped him choose red because it's Valor's color!" Mon-El grinned, pulling Kara closer for yet another kiss.

As they stood kissing, the heavens opened, and Kara was moving away, trying to pull him under a tree, but Mon-El didn't feel like moving just yet. He slid his hands around her waist and pulled her closer. "Don't go. It's not like rain affects us." Saying that, he captured her lips with his again. Kara moaned when he bit her lower lip, licking it as his tongue slid into her mouth, caressing hers. Kara's moans got louder as he cupped her face, deepening the kiss.

When she suddenly pulled away, she heard him groan. "Wait, I still haven't told you the good news. Don't you wanna hear it?"

As the rain poured down on and around them, he held her in his arms. Nodding, Mon-El asked her to tell him what it was she was dying to share.

"I wasn't feeling well lately," Kara started. When she saw his eyes narrow, she touched his cheek and said, "Baby, I didn't tell you because you would worry."

"Of course I would worry, Kara. Why wouldn't I? Since when are we hiding things from each other?" Letting go of her waist, he crossed his arms across his chest.

Kara let out a small sigh. "Okay, I'm sorry, I should have told you. But trust me, it's nothing bad. This happened before…" Mon-El was about to speak, but she covered his mouth with her hand and said, "I'm pregnant, Mon."

Mon-El's eyes widened, and Kara could feel him grin against her hand. He grabbed her hand and pulled it away. "You sure? 100%?"

"I'm positive!" She giggled as he suddenly lifted her in his arms and twirled her around. "Whoa! My head is spinning! Put me down, Mon!"

As he lowered her again, she cupped his face and gave him a chaste kiss. He was smiling so brightly and she could feel warm tears sliding down his cheeks. Pulling her into a hug, Mon-El said, "I'm sooo darn happy, Kara!"

"I know, baby! I know!"

Pulling away, he gave her another kiss before saying, "Let's go home. I don't want you catching a cold."

"As if that's even possible." She rolled her eyes at him, but gave him a seductive smile as she said, "How about a nice hot bath?"

"Hmm… I don't think that's the only thing we will be doing," Mon-El leaned closer and whispered in her ear. There was a hint of longing in his eyes. He wanted to hold her and show her just how much he loved her.

Kara blushed and held her hand out for him to grab. "Ooh! Then what are you waiting for? Take me home."

Mon-El didn't have to be told twice. Taking the Legion ring out of his pocket, he put it on and lifted Kara in his arms. She gasped and threw her arms around his shoulders. Giving her a big grin, he carried her back to their home and entered through the balcony. Mon-El carried her all the way to their room. Finally setting down, he gave her a loud kiss before tearing the clothes off her body.

"Hey! That was my favorite blouse!" Kara frowned lightheartedly. But he only pinned her against the wall, once again ravishing her lips.

"I will get you another one," he muttered as he trailed soft kisses over her neck. "Didn't like the color anyway." She grabbed his shirt when he was about to go lower.

"No, wait! Why am I the only one naked here? Let's get you out of these clothes!"

Mon-El grinned. "Your wish is my command, my princess!"

* * *

 

Gentle, warm kisses growing into desperate, passionate embraces were what Kara remembered when she woke up the next morning. She smiled as she turned to touch him, but Mon-El wasn't in bed. His side of the bed was cold too.

She sat up, holding the sheet to her chest, and the voices downstairs were getting louder.

"No! Don't cheat!" Mon-El cried.

Kai shot back in an equally excited tone. "I don't sheet, I win!"

Kara couldn't help but laugh. The boys had recently been playing a new game, which Mon-El lost every time. But he was so adamant to win that he played it almost every time he was free. Kai was still the expert, beating his father every single time.

Slipping out of bed, Kara went to take a quick shower before heading downstairs.

She saw Mon-El standing in front of the couch, and Kai jumping on the couch next to him.

"Hey babe!" Mon-El greeted her, just as Kai cried, "Momma!"

"Hey boys! Why are you both up so early? And what's this? Kai is going to beat you again, baby!"

Mon-El frowned but relaxed when Kara cupped his face and kissed him.

The game was made for younger audiences and all they had to do was to keep their players in the front. Kai was easily pushing Mon-El's Player 1 off the path. "He's competitive," Kara whispered in Mon-El's ear and felt him shiver, so she placed a kiss under his ear.

"Babe, you are gonna make me lose this game. Stop seducing me, woman!"

Kara giggled and sat on the couch. Since Mon-El was basically blocking her view, she touched him and tried to move him towards his left.

"Not the ass, Kara!"

A naughty smiled played on her face as she touched his ass again, caressing it as he turned around with a mock-glare.

"Screw this!" he said as he threw the console away and pushed her on the couch before climbing over her. "Kai, you win! And you can have all my donuts, run now. Run!"

"Yay! Dooonuts!" Kai cried happily as he threw away the console that hit Mon-El's head and ran into the kitchen.

"Ow! Where were we?" Mon-El asked, looking down at his glowing Kryptonian.

"Umm… he's gonna have a tummy ache after eating the do—"

Mon-El cut her off by crashing his lips over hers. Kara's hands slipped over his hair and her fingers grasped the short hair tightly, making him moan as he slid his tongue into her mouth.

Pulling away, he started kissing and sucking on her neck. But Kara pushed him away with a little pressure on his shoulders. "Wait! I really don't want Kai eating all seven donuts!"

"Killjoy!" Mon-El pouted and moved away, and Kara hurried off to the kitchen. He sighed remembering something important he had to do later. Following Kara, Mon-El leaned against the counter and asked, "You aren't going to work this morning? Not complaining, I did tire you."

"Twice last night and once this morning. Let's not forget the bath. You're driving me crazy!" She grinned and pecked his lips before grabbing a Boston cream donut for herself. Kai had already taken Mon-El's favorite chocolate chip one, but let his daddy have the one with sprinkles.

"I'm not going into work this morning. So Kai and I are gonna have some mommy-baby time. I already called Miss Grant and told her I wasn't feeling well. All she said was 'I don't want excuses, Keira! Just send Valor to my office, and I'll let you take a whole day off.' She really wants to see yo—"

Mom-El cut her off by placing his hand over her mouth. He shook his head as his eyes fell on Kai, who sat munching on a donut. "Valol, Momma? I see Valol too?"

Kara gasped. She had almost called Mon-El  _'Valor'_  in front of Kai.  _How could she be so stupid!_

"Why don't you go on a walk with Kara, Kai?" Mon-El asked, turning his attention towards his son. "Who knows, Valor might stop by to say hi!"

Kai's eyes lit up. "Momma, go! We go!"

"Okay, okay. We'll go. But first, finish your breakfast." Kara smiled and ruffled his hair.

"I just remembered I had to go to the DEO early," Mon-El spoke, scratching his chin. "I'll be back soon, though."

"Okay." Kara smiled, touching his cheek. He hadn't shaved or trimmed his beard in a while. "Going for a new look?"

"Hmm? Oh, this? Inspired by your cousin you could say. It's just… Clark can pull off any look." Kissing Kara's cheek quickly, he turned around and went upstairs. When he came down a few minutes later, he had changed into a pair of jeans, a black button-down shirt with a black denim jacket over it. Saying goodbye to Kara and Kai, Mon-El walked out.

* * *

 

Mon-El let out a loud sigh before quickly walking towards a dark alley and taking a long leap. Flying was easy, but leaping was also fun. So in around three minutes, he was standing inside the elevator, talking to some of his old colleagues.

When he saw Eve, he greeted her with a smile. "Hey Eve! Is Miss Grant here?"

"Hi Mike! Long time no see. Yeah, she's here. Should I tell her you want to see her?" Eve asked in confusion.

"Yes, please. I'll wait here." Mon-El nodded and turned to see Kara's empty desk. He smiled when he saw the three wildflowers Kai had given her in a small vase on her table. He could hear Cat speaking with Eve. She was surprised to hear that he had come to meet her, but asked Eve to send him in.

Seeing Eve walk out, Mon-El smiled and walked in. "Good morning, Miss Grant," he greeted politely.

"Well, what a surprise! Mike Danvers in my office…"

Mon-El made a face. "It's Matthews. Not Danvers."

"Oh!" Cat gave him a somewhat innocent smile. "I thought you took her name after marriage, since she didn't take yours. Have a seat."

"I'd rather stand. And her name is legally Kara Matthews on the paper. But we both know I'm not here to talk about my wife's surname, Miss Grant."

Cat nodded, standing up. "Over here," she said, leading the way to the balcony.

Mon-El took a deep breath and followed her out. "Miss Grant, you have two boys, don't you?" Cat simply looked at him and nodded. So he continued, "And you will do  _anything_  to protect them?"

"Of course I would! They are my sons."

"Well, then you will probably relate to what's going on with me. I've a one and a half kids." Seeing Cat's brow rise in surprise, he added, "Yeah. That's why Kara didn't come here. Morning sickness. And she will probably tell you that herself. So, let's not mention any of this to her, please."

"Of course, your secret is safe with me."

"Thank you. So all I want to say is… you want to meet Valor and also want to ask him personal questions… this will risk  _my_  kids' lives. I can't afford that. If you give me your word that you won't be asking him any personal questions, especially about his relationship with Supergirl, Valor will be more than happy to see you."

Cat nodded quickly. "Deal. But I will ask him why he saved her."

"I'm sure he will come up with a good answer. See you later, Cat!" Mon-El smiled and walked back into her office, waving to Eve on his way out.

Cat's eyes widened seeing him being so informal, but she didn't really mind. She was getting what she wanted.

Mon-El hurried out of the building, when he heard it. And in a few seconds, Valor was flying red in the sky.


	4. Chapter 4

The minute Valor heard police sirens, he pressed the little button and turned on the earpiece.

"What's going on, Winn? Where am I needed?"

"Bro, just head straight and you know that bridge over the lake? It needs to be evacuated ASAP. Want me to call Supergirl?"

"No! I'm on it!" Valor flew straight to the bridge and in a matter of minutes he had evacuated everyone and even managed to move all the vehicles from the bridge. Once he knew everyone was secured, he flew away.

* * *

As he flew back towards the DEO, he caught sight of a beautiful blonde girl walking with a little boy on the street. Both were holding Slushies and talking animatedly.

Valor flew towards them and stopped right in front of them. He didn't lower himself to the ground, since he didn't want Kai figuring out who he really is.

Kai was busy telling his momma about a new 'Valol' toy in the store and when she came to a sudden stop, he looked up and saw his idol hovering right in front of him.

Kai's eyes widened as big as saucers. "Valol?" he blurted out in surprise.

"Hey! Couldn't help overhearing about the toy! I'm Valor. Nice to meet you. What's your name?"

Kai stood frozen on the spot, unable to say anything, his eyes still wide. Valor burst out laughing, lowering himself to the ground. Looking at Kara, he said, "Doesn't he look like Baby Groot? The one who looked so excited when he wanted to puuusshh the button!"

Kara couldn't help but laugh when he said that.  _'Way to blob, babe.'_  She remembered how he had messed that up as well. Without realizing, she leaned against him with her hand over his chest. When she felt him stiffen, Kara realized she couldn't act as if she knew Valor so well.  _So close._

He stepped back and gave her a big smile. There was a twinkle in his eyes, a promise of later.

"Valol," Kai managed to mutter.

Valor looked at him and smiled, ruffling his hair as he always did. "Gotta go now. My Supergirl isn't on duty, so got a lot of things to do." He winked at Kara and took off.

Kara looked down when she felt Kai grab her hand. "There you go, baby, you just saw Valor! Wasn't he nice?"

"Ahh! BIGGG. Valol is big!"

"He is!" Kara caressed his head when she saw him grin. She decided to take him to her Mom's place since she had to be at work later that evening, and Mon-El would probably be busy with his work too.

"Hey!" A loud voice suddenly distracted her. She turned around to see Mon-El running towards her, he wore the same outfit from morning but his beard was trimmed and all he had was stubble.

"Hi!" Kara greeted happily as he ran towards her.

"Hiii!" He gave her a big grin before moving closer for a quick kiss. Then he looked at Kai, who was eagerly waiting for him to turn around.

"Daddy! I saw Valol!" Kai called out in excitement.

"You did? Did you talk to him?"

Kai nodded excitedly. "Valol was biggg!"

"Oh! He was big, huh? How does a small Valor sound?" Mon-El wriggled his eyebrows as he pulled out a small box from behind, something Kai hadn't noticed before.

When Kai took it from his hand and turned it around, he saw it was the Valor toy he wanted. Kai gasped and hugged Mon-El's legs. Chuckling, Mon-El lifted him up in his arms.

Kara simply smiled as Kai showed her his new toy. She leaned closer and kissed Mon-El's cheek. "Thank you, you're the best!"

"Of course I am!" He grinned before moving back for a proper kiss.

* * *

Later that evening, once she had dropped Kai off at Eliza's place, Kara headed straight to CatCo. She could feel Cat's gaze on her all the time. Kara decided she just had to get away from her. Deciding to take a break, she stepped out into the balcony and looked at the now darkening sky.

When she heard a flutter of a cape, followed by the familiar blue cape coming into view, she looked up to see him flying towards her.

"Did my heart love 'til now? Forswear its sight. For I never saw true beauty 'til this night," he said, hovering right in front of her on the other side of the balcony.

Kara giggled and bit her lower lip. "Someone is being all romantic! And hey! You saw me like seven years ago. You didn't think I was beautiful then?"

When he saw her mock-pout, he leaned closer to kiss it away. Feeling her smile against his lips, he whispered, "I'm just recalling my own thoughts from seven years ago."

Kara sighed happily before letting out a little 'Ooh'. She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him again. "You kiss by the book, Romeo."

Mon-El chuckled, pulling away. "Tempt not a desperate man, Juliet! I will stay with thee tonight and  _forever_. But I really have to go now, babe, or else Cat will go crazy!"

Pecking his lips again, Kara said, "Goodbye, my dear Romeo. Parting is such sweet sorrow."

"You would know!" He winked before flying away and landing on Cat's balcony.

When Cat looked up at him, she turned to see Kara walking back to her desk. "KEIRA!" She called loudly. "In here. Quickly!"

Kara nodded and walked in, "Yes, Miss Grant?" Just as she said that Valor stepped into the room.

"Valor, I really thought you were going to be a no-show today." Cat said before turning around to face Kara. "Write down everything he says, Keira. You are fast enough. Sit!"

Kara nodded and took a seat. When Cat offered Valor to make himself comfortable, he shook his head and said, "I'd rather stand, but thank you. And I didn't know Miss Danvers was your assistant. Thought she was a reporter."

Kara smiled proudly hearing his words, but her smile fell when she heard Cat say, "She's my assistant whenever I want her to be. So, shall we start with the interview?"

"Sure! Hit me with me."

"Why  _Valor_?" Cat asked, putting on her glasses.

"Why  _not_  Valor?"

"I'm the one asking questions here," Cat reminded him. "Why not Superboy?"

"Miss Grant, do I look like a boy? And weren't you the one who named Supergirl  _'Supergirl'_? While you clearly knew she's a very beautiful, young woman."

"Going off track; are you from Supergirl's planet too?"

"No. She's from Krypton. And the only other person from Krypton is Superman. I'm from Daxam, it was the sister planet of Krypton. Supergirl and I are not related, we just shared a sun."

Cat's eyes shot up to Valor.  _Did he just say 'Son'?_  It was true in a way. Knowing she would have misinterpreted him, Valor quickly added, "A  _sun_  as in a red sun. Unlike Earth's yellow one."

"When I first saw you I thought you worked better alone," Cat started. "But now I often see you teaming up with Supergirl. Is that strictly professional?"

Mon-El winced. He knew she would ask him that. Nodding, he replied, "She's a dear friend and a partner. We do work better together."

"Is that why you saved her from drowning?" Cat grinned, her eyes quickly shot up at Kara, who seemed nervous.

"Miss Grant, she wasn't drowning because she couldn't swim or anything. I've seen her hold her breath underwater for more than an hour, no oxygen tank needed. So obviously when she wasn't coming out of the sea, I had to help my friend."

"Oh, I'm pretty sure she must be grateful! Wouldn't she be, Keira?"

Kara gave her a painful, awkward smile and nodded.

Cat asked few more question but when she felt he wasn't giving away anything, she decided to end the interview. "Thank you, Valor, for taking some time out to meet me. I'm sure you know the way out. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Miss Grant. The interview was… fun." He rolled his eyes when she didn't look at him. Turning towards Kara, he said, "Thank you, too, Miss Danvers."

"Ooh! No problem." Kara smiled.

"I'll take my leave then," he said, winking at Kara before heading towards the balcony again.

He could hear Cat say  _'Chop-Chop'_. Choosing to ignore that, he flew straight back home.

* * *

The next morning, Mon-El opened one irate eye when he felt the sunlight stream through the curtains and hit his face. Unlike Kara, he liked sleeping in, but no such luck today. He groaned but calmed down quickly when he felt Kara's hand touch his back before slipping right over his chest. She threw one of her legs over his and hugged him from behind.

"Good morning, dearest husband!" she said before kissing his back.

Mon-El turned in her arms, his own slipping underneath her, pulling her closer. His nose touched hers as he whispered, "But, soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Kara is the sun."

"Comparing me to the sun? Oh that's… romantic and…"

"Hot?" He chuckled before capturing her lips with his. While he ravished her lips, he slid on top of her, being careful as he placed a hand on her tummy. Pulling away, he said, "Since you got to choose Kai's name, I call dibs on this kid's name!"

"But Kai is such a beautiful name." Kara slipped her hand behind his head and brought him closer for another kiss. "It means the sea and that's the first thing that came into my mind when I saw his eyes."

"True! But hey, you named him  _'Kai'_  because of his eyes? Not because you have a secret crush on Kai Parker? The psycho dude!"

Kara shrugged. "Well, Kai Parker's hot!"

"Hmm… changing the topic, babe. It looks like Kai hasn't woken up yet. This means I get some more alone time with you!" Mon-El pulled her closer by wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Ooh! I don't think so. You have to see something. I got an advance copy, but it went online early this morning." She sat up and grabbed a magazine from the side table; he smiled when he saw she wore one of his t-shirts. He loved that, there was some sense of belonging right there. She was his, and he was hers.

"Looks like Miss Grant spent the whole night writing this. This isn't just an interview." Kara handed him the magazine. "It's an article about you, me and  _us_. Sure, she doesn't really go to the whole  _strictly-non-professional-relationship_  thing, but people are shipping us!"

Mon-El looked at the cover and whistled. It was a picture of Valor carrying Supergirl in his arms, both drenched as he hovered in the sky.

"SuperValor has risen… Whoa! And what's a… shipping… ship? What's that? A vessel that goes on water, isn't it?"

"No, baby! Ship is like a… wait, it's short for a romantic relationship. People who ship  _'SuperValor'_ are basically in favor of them. Rooting for them." When she saw Mon-El grin, she added, "And not everyone is happy! A lot of people want Valor to be single so they can have him."

Seeing Kara roll her eyes made Mon-El chuckle. He leaned forward and gave her a quick kiss. "Little do they know that it's Supergirl who takes Valor to bed every single night!"

"And little do they know that SuperValor have an adorable angel of their own." Kara smiled as she saw the door open and Kai came running in in his Valor pajamas.

"Momma! Daddy!" Kai climbed on the bed quickly. Kara pulled him closer and wrapped her arms around him, kissing his soft brown locks.

"Oh my baby," she cooed. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yesh! I see Valol in deam," Kai replied happily, reaching out to give Mon-El a high-five.

Mon-El smiled and gave him a high-five. "What did Valor say?"

"Ooh!" Kai pouted. "Valol and Momma fly. Towether."

Mon-El looked up at Kara, she gave him a small smile and nodded. "Kai, you know Valor is Momma's friend, right?"

"Yesh!"

"That's good. When you are old enough, Valor will meet you. You can be his friend too," Kara explained. "But first, Momma and Daddy have something to share with you."

Kai nodded as she ran her fingers over his hair. "We are having a baby."

Kai's eyes widened making Mon-El laugh. "Baby Groot," he whispered under his breath.

"I've a little siter? Browther?" Kai asked curiously, when he reached out to touch Kara's tummy, she placed her hand over his.

"We don't know yet, baby. We will find out soon."

Kai turned towards his father. "Daddy, baby like Valol too?"

Mon-El fell back on the bed, clutching his stomach, laughing out loud. Kai started chuckling and fell next to Mon-El. Kara finally slid back under the covers and pulled both her boys close. It was heaven right here, with Mon and Kai so close to her.

When Mon-El looked up at her, she whispered, "I love you."

He winked at her before saying, "I know!"


	5. Chapter 5

Kara Danvers was lying with her head on her husband's lap as they sat on the couch; Kara playing a game on Mon-El's phone, and Mon-El busy watching American Ninja Warrior.

Kai was taking a nap, allowing the two superpowered aliens to have some alone time. But when Kara suggested they watch TV over sex, which was his obvious suggestion, Mon-El pouted and plopped on the couch. Kara rested her head on his lap as they watched his favorite reality show before sighing and taking his phone from him.

"Why do you have so many games on your phone?" she asked, looking up at him.

Mon-El simply shrugged. "Hey babe, do you think I'll win if I take part in Ninja Warrior? I mean, I can jump pretty high."

"Mon, you aren't human. And I think that's the point of a Ninja Warrior, you need to be depowered."

"But they won't know unless we tell them!" When he saw Kara roll her eyes at him, he moaned. "Killjoy!"

Kara chuckled but suddenly winced when she felt a sharp kick inside her tummy. "Ah!" she groaned lightly.

"Kara!" Mon-El helped her sit up, caressing her stomach right where the baby had kicked her. "Hey buddy, calm down in there. Don't hurt your mother."

Leaning against his shoulder, Kara gave him a small smile. "I'm okay. The baby was just stretching. And I think this one is going to be huge. Look at me; I'm a baby whale! And I'm only six months along!"

"You are  _not_  a whale," Mon-El said, gently lifting her and seating her on his lap. She threw her arms around his shoulder as he rested his head against the crook of her neck. Leaning closer, she gave him a soft kiss. Kara caressed his hair just as she heard something that made her look up and look outside the window.

"What is it?" Mon-El asked.

"I think it's time for Valor to fly." She got up and grabbed his earpiece for him. Mon-El caught it with ease when she threw it and put it on. Next, he was hearing Winn walk him through what was happening in the city and in seconds Valor was flying out of the house he shared with Supergirl.

Kara sighed and plopped on the couch again. She no longer fit into her Supergirl suit. She no longer flew as Supergirl. Just as she was about to distract herself by changing the channel, she saw Kai walking into the room, rubbing his eyes as he walked towards her; quietly climbing onto the couch, he rested his head over her bulging tummy.

"Hi baby!" Kara cooed, bending down to kiss his head.

"Momma," Kai called cheerfully, patting her tummy. When he felt a gentle tap, his eyes widened and he sat up. "Siter high-five me!"

Kara couldn't help but chuckle. For some reason, Kai was convinced he was having a baby sister. But Kara had a feeling it was a boy since she was so big. She wasn't kidding when she called herself a baby whale. Mon-El, on the other hand, was not bothered about the sex; he just wanted a healthy baby.

Kara ran her fingers through Kai's soft brown locks. He had gone back to hugging her tummy, or hugging his siter, like he liked to call the baby. Kara sat wondering what her baby would look like? Will he be a mini Mon again? Or will he have her blonde hair? Kai was a mini-Mon, alright. She wouldn't mind seeing a mini-Kara.

When she heard the doorbell ring, she saw Kai sit up. Kara went to get the door. She didn't even bother to check who it was first before pulling it open. Unexpectedly, a light force hit her legs. She looked down to see her niece hugging her legs.

"Lara!" Kara called out in excitement before bending down to take her in her arms.

"Auntie Kara!" Lara called back equally excited as she hugged her aunt. When she heard Kai call her, running towards her, Lara slid down and ran to him.

"Lala, you here!" Kai grinned as Lara gave him a hug. Kara couldn't help smiling seeing the cousins bond. When she heard someone clear their throat, she turned around to see Clark grinning at her widely.

"Hey, you! Surprised?"

"Of course I am!" Kara threw her arms around his neck as he caught her in time.

"Whoa! Look at you," he said, looking at her protruding tummy. "You are absolutely glowing!" Clark's eyes lingered over her stomach for couple of seconds; when he looked up at her, he gave her a bright smile. Walking in, he bent down to give Kai a high-five before lifting him in his arms. "Wow, Kai! Have you been doing pushups? You are so tall now!"

Kai grinned proudly. "I wotch Power Rangers!"

"You do? I loved Power Rangers when I was younger." Clark let him down so Kai could go play with Lara. In a matter of few minutes, the little cousins had brought down most of Kai's toys and were playing with them in the living room.

Kara led Clark towards the dining room and offered to make him some coffee. But she didn't even have to ask; her cousin was a caffeine addict.

"Where is Conner? And Diana? Is she busy?" Kara asked as she began to make Clark some coffee and green tea for herself.

Clark leaned against the counter and said, "Diana has a meeting with the Prime Minister. And Conner is at school, some kind of fancy dress prep going on for annual day. Guess what he's turning up as?"

Kara shrugged. "I'm guessing it's not Batman?"

Clark rolled his eyes at that. "Certainly not Bats. He's wearing a jeans and a black t-shirt you gave him, the one with our crest."

"Aw! Isn't that so cute? Your little Superboy!"

Clark's smile fell hearing that. "Yeah, about that… he developed cold breath. He was taking a bath and ended up freezing the water. Then he panicked."

Kara walked towards him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Clark… Kal, it's going to be fine. Developing these powers… it was never easy. It will never be."

"He was scared to death, Kara. It took Diana hours to calm him down. What next? Heat vision? Super speed? Flight? He's a kid. He's only seven."

"I don't know how to make you feel better about this, but Kai already has super speed. He's faster, a lot faster than most kids. And every day I wake up wondering what will happen next. Mon doesn't have heat vision and cold breath. He has every other power we both have. What if Kai is more like him? I know you are worried about both Conner and Lara. But what if they grow up to be like Diana?"

"That doesn't make it any easier, Kara." Clark sighed loudly. "Diana is stronger than both of us. Without the yellow sun, we are basically nothing. She's a demi-goddess with such great power and strength. She can wield Zeus's lightning bolt in her mere hands. And let's face it, all our kids are going to have some powers."

Kara nodded in understanding. "I know. And we are here for them. We will train them. Guide them. And you should stop worrying, or your hair will go grey!"

Clark burst out laughing. Kara giggled and took two mugs from the cabinet; just as a sharp pain shot through her womb, she winced and the mugs slipped out of her hands. With his super speed, Clark caught them both, kept them away and pulled out a chair for Kara to sit on.

She groaned, clutching her stomach. Clark was kneeling down, using his x-ray vision to see what was happening. Having witnessed two pregnancies, he knew what his cousin needed. Pouring her a glass of water, Clark said, "Drink this. Slowly. Don't worry, just a little stretching going on in there."

"You can see the baby?" Kara asked in surprise.

"Sure! I know it's not easy for you since the eyes are up there and the tummy is down here." Clark chuckled. "And yes, I saw Diana's. Didn't know I could see through your skin though."

"Wow! I went through a whole pregnancy without knowing what the baby looked like. So… how  _does_  my baby look?"

"Hmm…" Clark smiled. "Healthy. And I think we shouldn't worry about that coffee now. Let's take the kids out. Coffee and milkshakes?" Walking towards the living room where the kids were playing, Clark knelt on one knee and said, "Kara and I are taking you two out. How about some milkshakes?"

Lara gave him a big smile and nodded, and Kai cried out loudly, "TAKES!"

Clark turned to look at Kara, who was grabbing her coat. "I'm guessing that's a yes?"

"Yeah! Pancakes and milkshakes are 'Takes'. We are trying to help him say the words. He usually does, but not when he's excited."

Clark nodded in understanding. Conner was just like Kai for a long time, shortening a lot of words.

* * *

When the kids were ready to go, Kara smiled when she felt Lara's hand slip into hers. The four-year-old gave her a bright smile. Kai was busy running ahead, Clark running behind him. Clark easily lifted him and made him sit on his shoulders. Kai immediately covered his eyes and Clark was pretending to wander blindly. "Kai, you are my eyes now. Show me the way!"

Just as they were about to reach a café, they heard a loud boom, making them look up to see the blue cape fluttering.

"UNCA CLARK, LOOK, VALOL!" Kai yelled excitedly. He tried to get down from Clark's shoulders and when Clark helped him down, Kai ran to Lara and said, "Lala, look! It's Valol!"

"Valol?" Lara asked in surprise. She looked up at her dad who simply shrugged. "Supes's friend?" she asked.

Clark nodded. "Yeah. Valor and Supes are friends."

Kara's eyes widened. "She calls Superman  _'Supes'_? Does she know?"

"Momma, look!" Kai yelled just then. His excited voice fell on Valor's ears as well, so when he had finished taking care of the bank robbers, he hovered in the air. Kai waved at him. Valor gave him a salute and a big smile before he flew away.

"Valol is coooool!" Lara exclaimed. Kai nodded vigorously.

Milkshakes with the kids was basically watching mini-Clark and mini-Kara talk about superhero stuff. Kara loved how Kai bonded with his cousins. And she was certain he would make a great big brother.

Once they were done, they headed home, and Clark announced they had to leave. Kara pouted and her expression was mirrored by young Lara. "We are still on for dinner this weekend," Clark reminded them. "Kara, Mon and Kai are coming over to our place for the weekend," Clark said to his daughter.

The kids' brightened up after hearing that. Lara quickly promising to show Kai her new bicycle.

Kara gave Clark a hug but pulled away quickly and asked, "Wait, what was the purpose of this visit? Not that I didn't like it. I love such surprises! But still…"

Clark had a small smile playing on his face. He grinned before saying, "I had to see how you were doing. I heard something two days ago at the watchtower."

"What exactly? Why didn't  _I_  hear it?"

"Kara, we were gobbling down burgers and potstickers at the watchtower. And I know you are very focused on your food." When Clark saw her frowning lightly, he tapped her forehead with a finger and said, "Crinkle! Anyway, dearest cousin, you are so used to thinking about one, you don't focus on the other sound. Congrats, they are gonna be beautiful."

Clark's eyes moved to her stomach and he smiled when Lara ran to give Kara a hug.

"Thanks?" Kara said sounding confused. She then knelt down to give Lara a goodbye hug.

Just as Clark and Lara were leaving the house, Kara cried, "Wait! You said 'they'… you don't mean to say…?"

"Twinsies. Quite a handful." Clark winked. "Make sure you paint the nursery yellow."

Kara covered her mouth with her hand.  _Twins! Why hadn't she thought about that? No wonder she looked so big!_

"Bye, Kara! I'll see you later. And Kai, I'll tell Valor you said hi." Clark ruffled his hair and held his hand out for Lara. Soon, they were walking away. But when Kara heard the wind blow loudly, she understood that Clark was flying. So, Lara knew who  _Supes_  was then!

* * *

The mother-son duo went back in and plopped on the couch. "Today was fun, wasn't it?"

"Yesh, but why did Lala go?"

"Lara needs to get back home, so she can go to Conner's school with Clark to pick him up. You'll see her this weekend." Kara pulled Kai into a hug.

Just then, the front door opened and Mon-El walked in. He had changed out of his Valor suit and was now wearing the DEO jumpsuit. He waved at them and made his way towards them.

"Hey, you!" He greeted Kara with a chaste kiss before turning to look at Kai, who was once again very excited to tell him about seeing  _Valol_  and meeting Lala. In a few minutes he was distracted and went off to play with his toys.

Mon-El smiled when he saw Kara pulling her legs up and hugging him. He rested his chin over her head, caressing her back. "How was your day? I was gone for too long."

"Not long," Kara muttered. "And it was great! Clark and I took the kids out for some milkshakes. Clark wanted to talk about Conner. He developed cold breath."

"How bad was it?" Mon-El asked in concern.

Kara sat up, with her hand resting on his shoulder. " _Bad_  bad. He froze the bathwater while taking a bath. Got scared."

"Damn! I'm really sorry for that kid, and I don't want that happening with our Kai."

"It won't. We will be careful." Kara went back to cuddle him. "You know… Clark told me something else."

"Hmm? What? That you eat too many potstickers?"

Seeing Mon-El grin, Kara mock-slapped his chest and said, "No! He wouldn't dare! He saw the baby, Mon. His x-ray vision is way better than ours."

"What? He saw our baby?" Mon-El ran a hand over her stomach, caressing it.

"They are healthy." Kara smiled brightly.

It took Mon-El longer than it took her for the information to sink in. He was so quiet that Kara leaned closer and captured his lips with her. Mon-El kissed her back but pulled away too soon. "TWINS? WHAT?! WE ARE HAVING TWINS?"

Just as he said that, he felt not one but two taps where his hands rested over her stomach.

"OH MY RAO! KARA, WE ARE HAVING TWINS!"

Kara giggled when she felt him lean down to kiss her tummy. She caressed his hair and saw Kai run into the room hearing his father's loud voice. Opening her arms wide open from him, she hugged both her boys as Mon-El hugged their unborn babies from outside.

He looked up and gave her a grateful smile. "You are the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Kara smiled, touching his cheek. "I know, and I love you."

"I love you and Kai and these little munchkins too!" Mon-El pulled Kara and Kai in a big hug, all the while thanking God for the best family and best mate ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES! Twins! Didn't see that coming? What do you think Mon and Kara are having? And the hint that Clark gave, it was neither blue nor pink, he said 'yellow', I hope you got that hint! :D


	6. Chapter 6

Kara Matthews, or commonly known as Kara Danvers to most people and Supergirl to the world, woke up to the heavenly smell of bacon and eggs and hash browns. Smiling, she went to freshen up first before she went down to see her two boys laughing about something.

"Morning," Kara called before going to give them both a kiss.

"Mownin' Momma!" Kai smiled, his mouth full of cereal. Kara smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Hey babe." Mon-El greeted her with a peck. He caressed her baby bump lovingly. "Here. Come sit."

Kara sat down next to Kai and Mon-El placed a plate full of mouthwatering food in front of her. "Thanks, baby," Kara said before taking a bite of the bacon. "Hey! So… Donna is coming over and we are going shopping."

"Shopping?" Mon-El asked before pouring himself some coffee. He went to grab some orange juice from the fridge and poured both Kara and Kai two glasses. When Kai gave him a big smile, Mon-El ruffled his hair playfully.

"Yeah. I barely fit into my clothes now and even your t-shirts are getting smaller. Two babies, remember?"

Mon-El nodded. "When will you be back? You know I have a day off today, right?"

"After lunch? Sorry, baby. And don't forget, Kai's PTA. You are going."

Mon-El looked at her in surprise. "What PTA? You never told me about this. And why am  _I_  going? You went last time."

"Exactly! The teacher insisted she wants to meet Kai's dad. And since you are the 'father', you should be the one going." Kara grinned and went back to eating her breakfast. "And, I'm huge. I don't want any of the other parents seeing me like this."

Mon-El sighed and looked at Kai. "This isn't going to be fun, is it?"

Kai shook his head. "No fun, daddy."

And so that is how hours later, Mike Matthews sat outside his son's classroom, waiting for the teacher to call him in. The kids were in the other classroom, and he could only get Kai after talking to the teacher.

To his dismay, Carrie's mom, Anna was sitting right next to him, talking about what the kids were doing at Kindergarten.

"Do you think letting them play out in the sun is good for them? I mean, what if they get a nasty tan or even a sunburn?"

Mon-El was lost here. Sun was actually good for Kai, but he couldn't really tell Anna that, could he? "Well, when I was a kid, I was encouraged to play outside."  _With dragons._ Mon-El skipped that part though.

"Oh, so you weren't afraid of catching too much sun?" Anna asked, genuinely interested. "Do you go to the beach often, Mike?"

Mon-El nodded. "Oh yeah, all the time. My wife loves the beach just as much as I do. Kai is also a big beach baby now. We have been taking him there since he was just six months old."  _Because he could swim._  Mon-El decided to skip that part too.

"Is Kai Matthews' parent here?"

Mon-El looked up to see it was Kai's teacher calling for him. He raised his hand and stood up. "I'll see you later, Anna."

"Bye, Mike. We should hang out sometime soon!"

Mon-El gave her a small smile and followed the teacher into the classroom. Once they walked in, she gestured for him to take a seat. "Hello, Mr. Matthews, I'm Miss Logan. I guess this is the first time we are meeting, it's usually Mrs. Matthews who attends the PTA."

"Hi. Yeah, my wife is kinda occupied with other stuff," Mon-El said as he took a seat. "I'm sorry I'm new to all this, what happens at a PTA?"

Miss Logan smiled. "We talk. About your son. That's all. You don't have to worry about anything."

"Sure! Let's talk then."

"First of all, Kai is a very bright boy. He's smart and he picks up everything very quickly."

Mon-El smiled. "Well… I'm gonna have to give his mom all the credit."

"That's kind of you to say that, but you are the father, you should get some credit too, you know?"

"I guess. But I wasn't really into… the whole education thing during my time as a student. We did have various subjects to… umm… learn." Mon-El drifted off to the time when Dragon flying was something they learnt. However Astronomy was his favorite, he just never told anyone that.

"So you shouldn't worry about the learning aspect, Mr. Matthews. What you do have to worry about is what Kai talks."

Mon-El raised a single brow. "What he talks about? You mean, not forming the sentences correctly? I'm sure most kids his age are like that. He's only four."

Miss Logan shook her head. "Oh, not that. I'm aware most children are still learning to form a proper sentence and messing up a word or two is normal for kids his age, but Kai has been lying to his friends."

Sitting up straight, Mon-El asked, "About what?"

"Well, this happened the second time this month. He told the other kids that Valor is his friend. You know Valor, right? The Superhero?"

Mon-El smiled and nodded. "Yeah. He's that dude who helps around the city with Supergirl."

"Yeah. That's right. Kai has been saying that he met Valor. I don't know if that's true, and you should talk to him about that. Earlier this year he said Supergirl was his mom. I'm sure a lot of kids want a mom as cool as Supergirl." Miss Logan chuckled lightly. "But I don't think anyone is that lucky!"

Mon-El nodded. He decided to come clean. "Miss Logan, here's the thing. My wife, Kara, she's an investigative reporter. Sometimes she works with Supergirl."

Miss Logan's eyes widened in surprise. "I didn't know that."

"Yes, well… I'm an FBI agent; sometimes I get to team up with Supergirl and also Valor. Both of them are good friends of mine… and also my wife. Only this morning I spoke with Supergirl, you see." He wasn't exactly lying about that. His adorable pregnant wife who was telling him about her shopping plans just happened to be Supergirl too.

"Oh, so Kai has met Supergirl and Valor?"

Mon-El nodded. "Yeah. He met Supergirl a few times now. As for Valor… my wife told me the man flew down to say hi to Kai since he knew my wife from work. So I can assure you, Kai isn't lying about this. My son would never lie about something so big."

Miss Logan let out a relieved sigh. "Well, I'm glad to know that, Mr. Matthews."

Mon-El had to sit for few more minutes as Miss Logan explained about what all the kids were learning. He was fascinated. He didn't have all this back on Daxam. When the meeting was over, he shook hands with Miss Logan and made his way out to get Kai.

Kai waved goodbye to his friends and ran to greet his dad. Hugging Mon-El's legs, Kai looked up with a bright smile. "Daddy, we see Valol now?"

Mon-El sighed and nodded. He had stupidly mentioned Valor earlier and Kai was dying to meet him again. This did mean he had to grovel in front of J'onn to make him agree to shapeshift into Valor for a while and meet Kai.

Since Kai was not allowed inside DEO, for obvious reasons, they had to arrange this meeting outside DEO. And since DEO wasn't that far away, Mon-El lifted Kai over his shoulders and walked to work. Or not work, as Kai didn't know.

He walked all the way to the back street and waited. J'onn flew down couple of seconds later.

Kai's eyes widened when he saw Valor. Despite looking just like Valor, J'onn still had his disapproving non-smile. "Valol! So biiggg!" Kai exclaimed. Then he turned around to see Mon-El, who was smiling at him. "Daddy, see Valol!"

"I know, Kai. Isn't he awesome?" Mon-El looked up at J'onn who was standing there quietly, arms crossed across his chest. "Aren't you  _awesome_?" Mon-El repeated, scrunching his brows. J'onn got the hint and he nodded.

He bent down and held his hand out for Kai. "I'm happy to know you saved that puppy from getting crushed," J'onn said; just then Mon-El winced hearing that. The Martian simply shrugged. He didn't have much practice talking to kids.

"Valol, someday I be big and like you?" Kai asked excitedly.

J'onn couldn't help but smile. He kneeled down and said, "There's a hero in you, Kai. One day you will know what that hero is capable of doing. You will make us all proud just like your parents someday."

Kai grinned proudly.  _Valol_  had just called  _him_  a hero. He was about to tell that to his father when both Mon-El and J'onn heard something on their com. J'onn pressed the button and heard Winn say that there was some kind of alien attack and Valor was needed. J'onn asked Winn to come out back.

In few minutes, Winn was by Kai's side and both Mon-El and J'onn excused themselves and left in a hurry.

"Where did daddy go?" Kai asked Winn curiously.

"Well… you see, Daddy is FBI, right? He needs to help Valor with something. They will be back soon." Winn asked Kai to give him two minutes and called Kara. Kara and Donna were shopping nearby so the two superpowered ladies made their way to DEO quickly.

Kai ran to Kara when he saw her. "Momma, you here!"

Kara lifted him in her arms and hugged him. Just as she did that, she felt a loud gust of wind and Valor came crashing onto a building right next to them.

"Winn, go!" Kara yelled as both her and Donna covered Kai.

Donna pulled out her phone and sent a SOS signal to the Justice League and in matter of few seconds Superman was flying down and attacking the alien who had just thrown Valor across the block.

Valor groaned, trying to pull himself up. Kai pulled himself away from Kara and ran to Valor. He held his hand out for him. "Valol, get up. You save the city now!"

Valor gave him a small smile and grabbed his hand gently. He pulled himself up and looked at Kara first before his eyes drifted lower. "Are you okay?" he asked her.

She placed a hand on her tummy, caressing her babies from outside. Nodding, she said, "We are. Go, Valor. Save the city."

Valor smiled at her and looked down at Kai. Giving his son a salute, he turned to face Donna, who was about to fly. "Ready, Wonder Girl?"

Donna smirked. She had taken the opportunity of changing into her Wonder Girl suit; the braces shone bright, reflecting the sunlight as she said, "You betcha, Valor!" Together, they flew off and charged at the alien Superman was fighting. Soon, they had finished their job and Valor thanked both Superman and Wonder Girl for all their help.

Just as he was about to fly back to Kai and Kara, Valor noticed that a man was hugging Kai. This man was  _Mon-El_. A different Mon-El from a different time, who had  _already_ known he was going to leave his son and wife unprotected.

Mon-El from the future hugged Kai before lifting him in his arms and went to pull Kara into a hug. He had a light stubble, one that her Mon-El didn't have, Kara noticed that immediately. The red Valor suit lightly peaked from underneath his blue button-down shirt. But right now Kara just wanted to be held by him.

"Are you okay?" Mon-El asked. Kara nodded and touched his cheek. Kai was busy looking at Valor, who was still hovering in the air, looking at another him embracing  _his_ family. He felt a pang of jealousy.

"Where are you from?" Kara mouthed.

Future Mon-El smiled and mouthed, "Kai is ten." He then let Kai down and kneeled down, caressing her tummy. Using his x-ray vision, which had obviously improved in all these years, he saw his babies. He looked up at Kara and smiled. "They are doing well."

Kara caressed his hair and said, "I know. I'm glad to see you."

Kai, who was too busy looking at Valor, grinned when he saw his hero descend. Valor came face to face with future Mon-El.

"Thank you," both future Mon-El and Valor said to each other. They smiled before looking at Kara and Kai. Kara pulled Kai into a hug just as future Mon-El and Valor swapped places.

Future Mon-El stood in  _his_  Valor suit, smiling at the family. He gave Kai a salute and flew away. Kai waved goodbye for a good ten seconds before turning to look at his parents. "Go home now?" he asked innocently.

Kara looked up at Mon-El, who simply nodded. "Take us home, Mon."

"I would love to, Kara." Mon-El leaned down to kiss her and then he lifted Kai and set him over his shoulders. They returned to their home, to spend the rest of the day together. Just like they were meant to do.

Future Mon-El hovered in the air, looking at them walk away. Smiling, he flew back to his own time – to his own home, to his Kara and their three kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup! You just saw two Mon-Els in the same time again. :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brace yourselves! Heartbreak ahead.

Mon-El woke up to the warm sunlight falling on his back, clutching cold sheets in his hands. He opened his eyes to see Kara was not in bed.  _Why was she up so early?_  It was only Saturday, and he didn't even have to go to work today.

Even Kai was staying at Eliza's place for two days because there was a local fair at Midvale, and Eliza really wanted to take Kai there since he was old enough to enjoy the rides. Mon-El was going to pick him up on Sunday and bring him home to spend the rest of his weekend with his parents.

But he didn't like the fact that Kara wasn't next to him when he woke up. His nightmares got worse every time she wasn't close to him. He would go back to the time when he took a comatose Kara to Barry's world to save her. And then once again, he would relive her dying in his arms. Mon-El kneaded his temple and sat up. Closing his eyes, he tried listening to her heartbeat. She could easily be downstairs and he would be sitting here, worrying like always. When he heard the front door click, Mon-El jumped out of the bed and put on a t-shirt in a hurry.

He walked downstairs to see Kara placing a grocery bag on the kitchen counter. Mon-El smiled at her. She wore a black maternity swing dress with lace sleeve and looked absolutely gorgeous in it. Mon-El walked behind her and slipped his hands over her tummy from behind. He placed a soft kiss on her earlobe and whispered, "Good morning, beautiful."

Kara gently pushed him away and muttered, "Morning." She then turned away to take the stuff out of the grocery bag. Mon-El's face fell.  _Had he done something wrong again? Was she mad at him?_

"Are you okay?" he asked softly.

Kara let out a loud sigh and rolled her eyes at that. "Do I  _not_  look okay to you, Mon-El?" she asked, her tone laced with irritation.

Mon-El was now convinced that he had done something to bother her. What? He had no clue. "Babe, did I do something wrong?"

Kara chuckled coldly. "Sure, when do you want a list?"

"What are you talking about, Kara?" Mon-El stood up straight, his stance defensive. As far as he knew, he had done nothing wrong. She was just in one of her moods. "Look, if something is bothering you, sit down, let's talk. If we don't talk about it, there's no way we are sorting this out. And I  _really_  think something is bothering you. Please."

Kara crossed her arms across her chest and frowned. "You wanna talk about what's bothering me? Sure. Let's do that.  _This_ ," she gestured towards her protruding tummy, "is what's bothering me. If you had been even a little careful, I wouldn't be standing here being a stupid housewife!"

"What?"

"Yeah. That's what I am now! I don't even fit into my Supergirl suit. I want to be out there. Helping people. Saving the city. But no; you, Mr. Valor, needed the limelight. I'm still shocked how I fell in love with a Daxamite! If my ancestors were alive today, they would have disowned me."

"Kara, if you are talking about all those times I told you to rest, you know I'm just worried about you."

"I'm pregnant, Mon-El, not terminally ill! Stop treating me like a stupid doll that will break as soon as you touch it!"

Mon-El shook his head. "There's something wrong with you! This isn't you. You are not talking like yourself."

"Oh no! I'm more myself than I have  _ever_  been, Mon-El! And you know what's even worse? Us  _partnering_  out there! Supergirl and Valor. Because all Supergirl does is worry about Valor. I can't stop worrying about you. And I can't do it anymore!"

"So I'm a burden now? Is that it?"

"You want me to be even more clear?" Something flashed in Kara's eyes. "This was a mistake, Mon-El. Everything was a mistake! What was I even thinking?!" She stood glaring at him, waiting for him to speak, but he was quiet. Too quiet for her liking. There was hurt in his eyes, the same hurt she saw years ago when she had found of he was the Prince of Daxam, when she broke up with him. "What? No witty comeback?"

Mon-El sighed and turned away. He could hear his phone ringing upstairs. Without a word, Mon-El ran upstairs to take the call. Kara rolled her eyes and leaned against the counter. When he walked downstairs again, she saw him wearing a suit with a tie. It was a DEO mission where he was disguising himself as an FBI agent.

"You are just gonna walk away?!" Kara called after him.

Mon-El stopped short and turned around, frowning lightly. "Kara Zor-El, you have humiliated me enough. Calling our life together a mistake is calling Kai and the twins a mistake. I don't know what's gotten into you; but yes, I  _am_  a Daxamite and that's never going to change. You made it clear seven years ago that would never be a problem. But if you still haven't stopped your ridiculous Kryptonian ego from bringing this up again, so help me God, we are going to have a very serious conversation when you have dropped your goddamn attitude." Saying that, Mon-El turned around, grabbed his keys and ID and walked out of the door.

Frustrated, Kara grabbed the chair and threw it at the door. She then started throwing the things around in the kitchen before thrashing the whole living room. A sharp kick inside her womb made her sit down. She clutched her stomach and let out a cry.  _What was happening to her?_  She saw pieces of the broken mirror lying in front of her. Kara picked up a piece to see her reflection; her eyes turning bright red. The piece of mirror slipped from her hand, breaking into more shards.

* * *

Mon-El took a long leap and jumped into the DEO. He didn't use the Legion ring now. That was only because he was able to fly now, without the ring. He had been flying around without the ring for months, but only Winn knew, since Mon-El didn't know how to tell the others he was finally developing other powers. Especially not Kara, since she was pregnant, and she would only worry. Mon-El frowned. Well, maybe she would not worry, certainly not after the conversation they just had.

Mon-El walked into the control room to see Winn wave at him. Alex wore a suit too, minus the tie. She greeted him and started explaining him what the case was.

"Are we sure these are aliens?" Mon-El asked, looking at the screen in front of him. A group of people were missing and J'onn believed they were aliens. "This couldn't be another Slaver's Moon like situation, could it? Only the roles are reversed this time. Last time aliens kidnapped humans."

"Humans kidnapping aliens?" Alex asked. "Well, CADMUS did something like this before, so I won't be surprised."

Mon-El sighed. Yes,  _he_  was the alien Alex was talking about. CADMUS had captured him and Lillian Luthor had shot a lead bullet. If it wasn't for Kara's dad, Jeremiah, Mon-El knew he wouldn't be standing here today.

"We have a location this time," J'onn spoke. "Agent Danvers, Agent Matthews, you should be on your way. And I don't want Valor showing up unless it's an absolute necessity."

"Yes, Sir." Mon-El nodded and followed Alex downstairs to the garage.

"We are taking the jeep," she said. "I'm driving." She turned around to look at Mon-El, who was strangely quiet. Normally, he would protest and ask her to let him drive. Then she would tease him about being a bad driver. She could see that something was bothering him. When he got inside the jeep without a word and pulled out his phone, Alex decided to ask, "What's up with you, Grumpy? Didn't my sister let you sleep last night?"

At the mention of Kara's name, Mon-El stiffened. It didn't take Alex long to figure out what was going on. "How bad is it?" she asked quietly.

" _Bad_  bad. I might take the couch tonight," Mon-El answered.

"That bad, huh? What did you do?"

Mon-El narrowed his eyes at Alex. "Why is it always my fault? Why do you guys always assume _I_  did something wrong? Yesterday was perfect. Kara and I dropped Kai at Mom's place and went out for a movie and a dinner. This morning I wake up to a Killer Frost's version of Supergirl. And I am to blame again, aren't I?"

Alex looked at Mon-El sadly. Kara was hard on him sometimes, but she was her little sister. As much as Alex felt for Mon-El, she had to side with Kara, knowing her sister didn't react badly if something wasn't wrong. She had no idea what was happening, but she decided not to intervene. Mon-El and Kara had to sort this out by themselves.

Mon-El remained silent for the remainder of the ride. When they finally reached the place, Alex parked the jeep behind thick bushes and got out. Mon-El jumped out right behind her. She pulled out her gun and gestured him to move forward. Nodding, he used his x-ray vision to look inside the broken-down house that stood in front of them.

"What do you see?" Alex asked, looking around to see if she could spot someone.

"The ground floor and the first floor are clear, I need to get inside to see if there's something downstairs."

"Let's go then." Alex moved forward and was about to kick the door down when Mon-El stopped her. He simply turned the knob and the door opened. Alex raised a single brow wondering how he knew it was unlocked. She followed him inside to see him looking down.

"There's a basement," Mon-El spoke. "But there's nothing irregular there."

"The lead showed the aliens were being held here."

Mon-El was looking upstairs, once again using his x-ray vision to scan the place. "Alex," he called. "There's something weird upstairs."

"Let's go!" Alex rushed up the stairs, pointing the gun towards the door. She nodded to Mon-El who once again tried the door and it opened. They walked in and Alex stepped back in surprise when she saw weird symbols drawn in various colored inks.

"What is this place?" she asked, looking around. "Are those paints? It smells awful in here."

Mon-El moved closer to the wall and looked at the markings. "Alex, this isn't paint," he muttered. "It's blood. The blue you see here is a Daxamite's blood."

"What?"

"Our blood turns blue when we are too cold," Mon-El explained. "The blood here smells just like mine. The other two colors. Green is a Zianian's blood, but also a mixture of something else."

"Why do you think there's alien blood here? Do you know what these symbols are at least?"

Mon-El nodded. "It's a sacrifice, Alex. Someone is sacrificing aliens. These are the symbols of Woez. How do I explain? Okay, so you know in Harry Potter how one becomes cursed if he drinks the blood of an Unicorn?"

Alex nodded quietly. So Mon-El continued, "Woez is basically the Voldemort here. If you sacrifice aliens to him, he drinks their blood and grows stronger. But for that, he needs to be summoned. It looks like they failed."

"How can you be so sure?"

What Mon-El said next made Alex's stomach churn. "Because, Alex, Woez prefers the blood of mixed races, he can't get stronger unless the bloods are mixed. And guess who's the most powerful offspring of two different races?"

"Kai?" Alex asked, her eyes widening in horror.

"That's right. To summon Woez, they need Kai. That Daxamite blood failed, it turned blue. Kai's won't."

And that's when Alex Danvers realized her nephew might just be one of the most powerful creatures to ever walk this earth. And they had to protect him at all costs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sad Karamel is sad. And I love love love Mon-El and Alex's bromance. XD


	8. Chapter 8

Mon-El and Alex headed back to DEO once Alex had managed to get pictures of all the symbols on the walls. She was busy showing J'onn the symbols and he gave them more details about Woez.

"Right now we need both Supergirl and Kai in here. DEO is the best place to protect them both," J'onn said as he observed all the markings.

"Why Supergirl?" Alex asked. "I mean, I don't mind her coming here, but didn't we decide she had to stay away from DEO while she's pregnant?"

"Agent Danvers, Kara is carrying two mixed-race progenies. If the person who is doing this sacrifice finds out she's carrying two Daxtonians, they will go after her. She's safe here."

Mon-El nodded in agreement. "But what about Kai? How do we explain to him about DEO?"

J'onn looked at up Mon-El; touching his shoulder lightly, he said, "I'll wipe off his memory before he leaves this place."

Mon-El sighed in relief. "I'm going to go get Kai now. Who's going for Kara?"

All eyes fell on Alex, who simply shrugged. "Fine. I volunteer as tribute. I'll make sure she's safe and at the medbay."

Mon-El nodded and turned around and flew out of the building. Alex hadn't noticed that since she was already on her way downstairs to get the jeep out again. But J'onn noticed how Mon-El flew out without the Legion ring. He then turned to look at Winn, who was giving him a sheepish smile. "Umm… I promised him I won't tell anyone."

"How long?"

"Couple of months. He isn't as fast as he's with the ring. But he's working on it."

J'onn nodded quietly and went back to his work. He knew he was going to have a chat with Mon-El later.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mon-El had flown to Midvale and he found Kai getting ready to go to the fair. When Eliza saw Mon-El walk in, she smiled and went to hug him.

"What brings you here, dear boy?" she asked happily. "I'm not complaining, you are most welcome to join us at the fair."

Mon-El lowered his voice and said, "Mom, there's been an emergency. I need to take Kai to DEO. And I think you should come along. It would be easier to keep everyone safe there."

"Why? What happened?" Eliza asked in concern.

"I'll explain once we get there."

"Daddy!" He heard Kai's loud voice coming from the stairs. Mon-El's eyes softened. He dropped to his knees and hugged his son. "Kai, I'm here to take you and Grandma to my workplace."

"We see Valol there?" Kai asked excitedly.

"Maybe. If he decides to drop by." Mon-El smiled and stood up, ruffling Kai's hair. Turning to face Eliza, he asked, "Ready to go, Mom?"

"Let me just grab my coat and handbag."

* * *

Alex had driven Kara back to DEO; she could see the flashes of red in her sister's eyes. Kara was being sarcastic too, but she wasn't being violent. The obvious state of her living room confirmed Alex's theory of Kara being affected by Red Kryptonite. She had texted J'onn, who was ready with a cure for Kara.

As soon as Kara walked into the DEO, J'onn grabbed her and injected the cure. Kara fainted in his arms. Sighing, he lifted her and carried her to the medbay. Alex stood looking at her sister, running a hand over Kara's head.

"Will it affect the babies?" she asked J'onn.

"The only Daxtonian we have come to know hasn't showed any signs of being effected by any kinds of Kryptonite yet. Kai was openly exposed to Green Kryptonite and he thought it was a gem. So I think the children are safe. But it would be better if Kara is monitored. And let's not tell Mon-El about this. He has too much to worry about already."

Alex nodded in agreement. Bending down, she kissed Kara's forehead and walked out of the medbay with J'onn. Her eyes widened when she saw Mon-El walking into the control room with her mother and Kai. Kai was holding Eliza's hand, looking around with huge eyes, curious to know more about this place. When he saw Winn, Kai yelled, "WINNY! I'M HERE!"

Winn smiled and waved at the little boy.

"Dr. Danvers," J'onn greeted politely. "You can take your grandson and wait in the conference room. Agent Schott will take you there. Do stop by the medbay once Kai is with Winn in the conference room."

Eliza nodded quietly. She looked at Alex for some answers, but her oldest wasn't giving anything away. So once Kai said goodbye to his father and aunt, Eliza and Winn took him to the conference room.

"Do we know anything?" Mon-El asked once the three left the control room.

J'onn nodded and pointed towards a monitor. The sample you brought of the Zianian's blood was traced and we found the location. It's a warehouse. Agent Danvers, you will take the other agents along. Looks like it's time for Valor to suit up, Mon-El."

Mon-El nodded. He pulled out the Legion ring from his pocket. "I'll be back in a minute." Saying that, he zoomed out of the room. He returned within seconds, wearing his Valor suit. "Are we ready?"

Alex nodded. And once J'onn had explained them what they had to do, the agents and Valor moved out. The warehouse wasn't far away. Valor was the one who flew in and located the aliens. They were locked up in a freezer room. He grabbed the metal doors and hauled them open, breaking the doors from the hinges. He walked in to see aliens of mixed races sitting there, shivering. There was a Daxamite lying in the corner, the minute his eyes fell on Valor, he tried to get up and bow down to him.

Valor shook his head. "We are here to save you. You will be taken to a safe place soon."

Alex and the other agents walked in just then. Alex placed a hand on Valor's shoulder and whispered. "Whoever has captured them, he's still hiding somewhere. I'm staying back. The others are taking the aliens back to DEO."

"We need to lure him out," Valor replied. "Whoever this psychopath is."

"How do we do that?"

Valor stood quiet for a minute. His eyes fell on the Daxamite who was making his way towards them. "Ixrot," Valor called. The Daxamite looked up and bowed again. "How did they capture you?"

The Daxamite looked scared. "Your Highness, he thought I was a Daxtonian, I told him I wasn't, but he didn't listen."

"Who is this man you speak of? Is he here?" Alex asked.

"He will be here soon. He comes every night. Demanding where we will find the Daxtonian."

"So he knows a Daxtonian exists," Valor said to Alex, who nodded quietly. "But he doesn't know who that is."

"What do you mean?" Alex asked. She saw Valor sigh loudly. He turned towards the Daxamite and said, "You need to leave with the agents. They will keep you safe."

"Thank you, Your Highness. You are too kind." The Daxamite bowed to him again and followed an agent out.

"What do you have in mind, Mon-El? I won't let you do something stupid!"

"He knows a Daxtonian exists, but not who exactly. I'm going to lure him out. Whoever this monster is, Alex, we need to get him out and finish him."

Alex saw a hint of red in Mon-El's eyes. But it wasn't Red K, she knew that. She nodded and told him to start scanning the place. Mon-El heard the alien before he saw him. He removed his cape and covered Alex with it before asking her to hide in the shadows.

She did as he had asked and watched Mon-El speak, "You wanted a Daxtonian? I'm here."

Someone came out of the shadows. He looked human but his skin was red. Alex had seen a file on this race. It was a Varrelt. J'onn said they were dangerous and very fast too.

"Ah! A Daxtonian," the Varrelt spoke. "I have been looking for you. A rare breed. The only other Daxtonian known was Dax-Am himself. Nice suit you got there. Ready to be the sacrifice to Woez?"

"Why are you doing this?" Mon-El demanded.

"Why am I summoning Woez? Why, you don't know? I'm bringing Woez here to rule this world!"

"So my blood is all you need to summon Woez?"

"Your blood is the only thing I need, Daxtonian! Your kind is rare. Your parents must have told you about the wars Daxam and Krypton fought. Little did they know that together they could create the most powerful beings!"

"Woez cannot be summoned unless I'm willing to give my blood," Mon-El said, sounding sure.

"Ah, don't worry about that. Forcefully or not, it's not like Woez will care. Now, you be a good boy and come closer. Or else, I will hunt down every single person you love and crush their skulls with my own two hands."

Mon-El's eyes shone red again. If he failed today, the Varrelt will surely go after Kara since he had seen the Valor suit. Kara was right about Supergirl and Valor teaming up, it was dangerous for both of them. Then the Varrelt would go after Kai and the babies. He couldn't let the Varrelt know  _Kai_  was the real Daxtonian.

Alex hid in the shadows; she pulled out her gun and aimed it at the Varrelt. If he made any move, she would shoot him down. But what she had read about the Varrelt was right, he was faster than a speeding bullet. He was carrying a knife and charging towards Mon-El. But before Alex could shoot, she heard Mon-El scream and red hot laser beams shot out of his eyes. The laser was so powerful that it split the Varrelt in two. Alex gasped as Mon-El screamed louder and looked up, the beams now making a hole in the roof.

Alex knew that he wasn't able to control it. When Kara first got her heat vision, she had been very angry.

"MON-EL!" Alex shouted. "LISTEN TO ME! JUST FOLLOW MY VOICE BACK."

"I CAN'T!" He screamed back. "I CAN'T STOP IT, ALEX!"

"YES, YOU CAN! KARA NEEDS YOU. KAI NEEDS YOU. CLOSE YOUR EYES, MON-EL! CLOSE THEM NOW!" She pulled her gun out and pointed it at him. If he couldn't control himself, she had to knock him out. But before Alex could do that, she saw him close his eyes and drop to his knees.

Mon-El heard Alex's footsteps approaching. "Don't come near me, Alex! I don't know if I can control it any longer!"

"Yes, you can. You are already doing it." Alex dropped down next to him and touched his shoulder. "You are a brave man, Mon-El. You risked your life to save those aliens from some monster we didn't even know about. Then you were ready to sacrifice yourself for Kai and Kara."

Alex saw Mon-El looking down; he opened his eyes slowly, tears sliding down his cheeks. "I killed the Varrelt."

"To save us all. He would have gone after Kai and Kara. And what if we couldn't stop him? What you did was the right thing. Come here." Alex pulled him into a hug. "You have risked your life for my sister way too many times, Mon-El. And now for Kai. I can't thank you enough." Pulling away, Alex said, "You know I always wanted a brother? When Kara came to live with us, I wasn't thrilled. But I guess God didn't give me a brother back then because it wasn't you."

Mon-El looked up and gave her a sad smile.

"Now. Get up. Let's take you to DEO." Alex helped Mon-El up on his feet. She removed his cape from her shoulders and handed it over. He shook his head, asking her to keep it. As they walked out, Alex spoke, "Hey! What was that you called that Daxamite? Igrot?"

Mon-El chuckled lightly. "Ixrot. It means brother on Daxam."

Alex's eyes widened. Despite being the Prince, he called a fellow Daxamite  _brother_? Smiling, she patted his shoulder, "Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's fly to the DEO, ixrot."

Mon-El's eyes widened when he heard Alex say that. Without thinking twice, he launched himself at her, throwing his arms around her shoulders. He sobbed on her shoulder as she patted his back gently. Sometimes all these kids needed was an older sister. Alex was happy to be there for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live for Mon-El and Alex's bromance! Karamel is back next chapter... but will they stay together?


	9. Chapter 9

Mon-El flew Alex back to the DEO. Walking in, she said, "You better change out of the Valor suit. Kai is still here, and I don't think Valor is ready to see him today."

"Yup! Valor isn't ready to see him today." Mon-El gave her a small nod before zooming out of the room. When he returned, he was wearing his suit again. Only he had skipped the tie and untucked the shirt. "I'm gonna go get Kai and take him home. I think Mom should stay at our place tonight."

"Mon-El, wait." Alex grabbed his arm. "You need to know something. We didn't tell you this before because you were preoccupied with the whole Woez thing."

"What it is?"

"We know why Kara was acting weird. It was Red K."

Mon-El looked to his left; using his x-ray vision, he saw Kara lying on one of the beds at the medbay. Her words from that morning were still ringing in his ears, but he had to be there for her now. "Did she get the cure in time? Are the babies safe?"

Alex nodded. "Yes. Winn told me she was sleeping for a long time. She's up now. Go talk to her."

Mon-El nodded quickly and made his way towards the medbay. He wasn't ready for this. He was still hurt by her words. But he couldn't just leave her alone when she needed him the most. When he walked into the room, Kara looked up. Her eyes began to water as soon as she saw him. She covered her mouth with a hand and sobbed.

Walking towards the bed, Mon-El sat down, facing away from her. He didn't stop her when she touched his arm. "Mon, I'm so sorry."

"Are the babies okay?" he asked in a low voice.

"They are. Red K doesn't affect them like it affects me. I'm just glad  _you_  are safe! J'onn told me about the mission. You risked everything for me and the kids again."

"I did what was right… Kara."

Kara sat up and hugged him from behind. She leaned her head against his back and held him close. "I'm so sorry for saying all those horrible things, Mon. I'm the worst person ever."

"You spoke the truth. It wasn't your fault."

Kara moved back a little. "What do you mean? It was the Red K, Mon. I had no idea what I was doing."

"Red K did make you say everything you would probably never had told me. And you were right about most of it. Us working together as Supergirl and Valor is dangerous. I realized that today. The Varrelt would have gone after you if I hadn't stopped him. And you said you were always worrying about me. You were worried about me developing powers, weren't you? What if I'm unable to control them?"

Kara touched his chin and made him face her. His eyes were cold, void. He had completely shut himself. More tears escaped her eyes as she cupped his face. "I was only worried for you, baby. I swear. I know I said mean and horrible things. And you don't deserve that. I love you so much. And I don't regret that you are a Daxamite. I never did. Because, Mon-El, you are the best thing that happened to me. And none of it was a mistake. What we have is a blessing. Kai is a blessing. These babies are a blessing." She took his hand and placed it on her tummy. Mon-El's eyes softened when he felt a kick. He caressed her tummy lightly.

When he looked up, he let out a sigh. "You shouldn't worry about what happened. You need to rest. Mom is staying at our place tonight. J'onn will be wiping Kai's memory of DEO now. Let's go home."

As he was about to stand up, Kara grabbed his hand. "But are we okay? Have you really forgiven me?"

Mon-El turned away, gently pulling his hand out of her grasp. "What's there to forgive, Kara? Truth always hurts. And I guess I had to hear all that. And you were right. I think it's better Supergirl and Valor don't work together from now on."

He heard her sob, but Mon-El knew if he turned around, he would just give in. He had to do this, to protect her. There were greater dangers out there coming for them and he would die protecting Kara and his kids. "If things get difficult, if you need extra help, just know Valor is always there. But you should learn to fight without worrying about me. Think of Valor as the Prince of Daxam you detested, Kara. It will make life easier." Saying that, he walked out of the room. Mon-El saw Alex standing outside. He gave her a small nod and asked her if she could be with Kara till he got Kai.

Alex threw her car keys at him. "Take them home safe."

"Always." Mon-El gave her a grateful smile and made his way to the conference room to see Kai playing Xbox with Winn and cheering loudly when he won. Mon-El smiled when Kai looked up.

"Daddy, I win!"

"You won against Winn?" Mon-El asked in mock-surprise. He saw Winn chuckling, gesturing towards the game they were playing. The same one Kai won every single time he played. Ruffling his son's hair, Mon-El asked, "Ready to go home, champ?"

Kai looked at Winn and pouted lightly. "We play tomowrow?"

"Sure! I'll drop by tomorrow and you can beat me once again." Winn grinned and reached out to give his godson a high-five. When he looked up at Mon-El, he saw his friend mouthing a 'thank you'. Winn smiled and nodded.

"Mom, why don't you stay at our place tonight? I'll drive you home tomorrow."

"That would be nice," Eliza replied. "I'm so tired, I don't mind going to bed early."

"I'll just call the Chinese place so the food would be ready by the time we reach home. J'onn wants to have a word with Kai. Why don't you and Kara join us outside, Mom?" Mon-El asked, holding his hand out for Kai. "We will be waiting in Alex's car."

Seeing Eliza nod, Mon-El lifted Kai in his arms. "We see Valol now, Daddy?" the little boy asked excitedly.

Mon-El let out a small sigh. "Valor is busy today, Kai. And he can't meet you whenever you want, you know?"

Kai pouted and buried his head against Mon-El's shoulder. Without another word, Mon-El carried him out of the room and when he saw J'onn, he gave him a discreet nod and took Kai outside. Kai was still pouting and he failed to notice the Martian standing right behind him. He froze when he felt someone touch his head, and J'onn started to erase his memory of DEO and replaced it with him playing at Winn's place. When he was done, J'onn gave Mon-El a small nod and walked away.

"Where's Winny?" Kai asked, looking around. He remembered playing on Winn's Xbox.

"Winn had to go to work, Kai. We are going home." Mon-El helped Kai sit inside the car and looked up to see Kara and Eliza making their way towards them. Mon-El opened the door for Eliza and then rushed to the passenger side and held his hand out for Kara. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. Once he helped her sit down, he went to the other side and got in.

Mon-El saw Kara struggling with the seatbelt. "Let me," he said as he leaned closer and buckled the belt. When he looked up, his face was inches away from Kara's. Pulling away, he started the car.

* * *

When they reached their place, Mon-El asked them to wait in the car. He used his x-ray vision to see the living room was a mess, and he didn't want his mother-in-law or Kai seeing the state it was in. Super speeding inside, he cleaned up the room. The food was also delivered on time so he paid for it and went to help Kara out of the car. Mon-El carried a tired Kai back inside and told him to stay awake for a little while longer till they had their dinner.

Dinner was a quiet affair since neither Kara nor Mon-El spoke much. Kai was busy telling his grandmother about rainbow noodles he once had with his cousins that he missed the way his parents weren't being their usual selves. Once dinner was over, Mon-El said goodnight to Eliza and took Kai to his room.

"Come on, buddy. Bath and bedtime for you."

"No, daddy. No baff!" Kai protested. He rubbed his eyes and went to climb on his bed. But Mon-El grabbed him, eliciting a shrill of laughter.

"No bath? Fine. Just for today. But you need to brush and change into your pajamas."

Kai didn't protest this time. He happily went with his dad to brush his teeth and change into his favorite Supergirl PJs.

Kara had just stepped out of the shower. She went to say goodnight to her mom and headed straight to Kai's room. There she saw her baby boy sleepily listening to his dad read a story.

" _'_ _Bye,' said Harry and Ron. The twins slid the compartment door shut behind them."_ Mon-El read. " _'Are you really Harry Potter?' Ron blurted out. Harry nodded. 'Oh – well, I thought it might be one of Fred and George's jokes,' said Ron. 'And have you really got – you know…' He pointed at Harry's forehead._ "

"The scar!" Kai called excitedly. "Daddy, 'Arry and Won go to 'Ogwarts now?"

"Yup! They are finally off."

"When will I go?"

Kara smiled when she saw Mon-El scratch his head. "Umm… you get your letter when you are around 11, so you have to wait for a while longer."

Kai pouted and nodded in understanding. When his eyes fell on Kara standing by the door, he called out, "Momma!"

Mon-El turned to look at her. When they eyes met, there was obvious tension the two had been avoiding for a while. He turned back to face Kai and kissed his son's head. "Goodnight, Champ. Sleep tight."

He got up and let Kara sit down and talk to Kai. Mon-El watched Kara talk to Kai about his day. He turned around and walked out of the room. Kara looked up to see him leave; she then turned to her baby and kissed his forehead. "Sleep tight, my angel."

"Night night, Momma." Kara tucked him in and gave him one last kiss before walking out of the room. She stood quietly listening to Mon-El's heartbeat. It was coming from the backyard. She went downstairs to see him seated by the pool, his legs in the water. When she joined him, Mon-El turned to face her and held out a hand for her. She grabbed his hand and sat down next to him, dipping her swollen feet in the cold water. Kara let out a relieved sigh.

"How are you feeling?" Mon-El asked.

"Certainly not bitchy." She looked up at him to see him crack a small smile. "Alex told me about the Woez thing. How did that alien know about a Daxtonian?"

"He said the only other Daxtonian he knew was Dax-Am himself," Mon-El explained. "Which isn't true. Dax-Am was a Kryptonian. He was called  _'Daxtonian'_  because he considered himself both a Daxamite and a Kryptonian. But Kai has both the bloods running in his veins. Right now he's the only true Daxtonian alive, one of a kind. Very powerful. I did what I had to do. That Varrelt fell for my act."

"I was so worried." Kara leaned against Mon-El's shoulder. "This morning… what happened… I need to confess something." When she felt Mon-El nod, Kara continued, "I have been having these nightmares. They are all the same. I see you leaving. You just get tired of me and leave me."

"You know I will never do that."

"I know. But I can't help it. All these nightmares took a toll and me and I started wondering how life would be if we didn't get together. It would have been a sad, lonely life, Mon. I truly am sorry for what I did. I let the anger get the best of me."

"Not your fault, babe. I haven't exactly been telling you everything." Kara moved away and looked at him. Mon-El turned to face her and nodded sadly. "My powers have been developing rapidly. At first I thought it was the Legion ring, but no, I have been flying without the ring for months. Maybe I could do it before too, but I thought it was the ring."

Kara smiled happily. "Oh baby, I'm so happy for you. Thank you for telling me." Kara slipped her hand over his neck and pulled him closer so her forehead was touching his.

"Kara, I killed the Varrelt," Mon-El confessed. He thought Kara would pull away, but she didn't. "For the very first time, I used my heat vision. And I ended up killing someone."

"And that someone was going to summon some alien monster to rule this world. I think what you did saved billions of lives. Don't beat yourself up." Kara pulled away and her eyes fell on his lips. She looked up, their eyes meeting. "So this was our first big fight after getting married, huh?"

Mon-El grinned and shook his head. Kara bit her lower lip. "Okay, first this year."

"First in the last four months," he corrected. "But I'll take the pillow fights over this any day."

Kara smiled brightly. "So we are good?"

"Yes, we are, my stubborn princess."

Kara cupped his face again and crashed her lips against his. Mon-El gently grabbed her and lifted them both in the air. Kara threw her arms around his shoulders. This was the very first she wasn't flying but someone else was lifting her up. "I'm not flying! But I'm still flying!" She looked up at him happily. "This feels nice. Why don't you be a dear and carry me to our room?"

Mon-El bent down to kiss her again. "Your wish is my command, my princess."

Kara smiled against his lips. "Aw! You are so sappy, I love it. I love you, Mon."

He winked and said, "I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! They made up! :D 
> 
> How did you like these last three chapters?


	10. Chapter 10

"I don't think she would listen to any of us even if we give her a thousand valid reasons why she needs to take it slow," Winn Schott spoke as he walked besides his best friend, who was already having a hard time thinking about the day Supergirl returns to the field.

"Well, she still has maternity leave from CatCo., so we have one less thing to worry about. She won't be running around like Kara Danvers, saving the city as Supergirl and just being mom to our kids all at the same time," Mon-El said as he leaned against the stairway.

"I know, but she wants to go out there within a week of giving birth? Man, she took two weeks after Kai was born. I think she has to take it slow."

"Come on, Winn, this is Kara." Mon-El smiled and patted his friend's shoulder. "When does she listen to us?"

"Yeah. You are right about that. I just wish she doesn't strain herself while multitasking her whole life." Winn let out a small sigh. "Anyway, I'll let you go, you have to pick up Kai from school, right? I need to get some work done too. I'll see you tomorrow, buddy. Happy birthday in advance."

Mon-El's eyes widened when Winn hugged him and patted his back. "We decided we won't discuss birthdays at DEO," Mon-El reminded him.

Winn gave him a sheepish smile and walked away. Shaking his head, Mon-El went to the locker room and changed out of the DEO jumpsuit. He put on his normal Mike Matthews clothes and stepped out again. Signing off as Agent Matthews for the day, Mon-El was just about to leave the building when he heard someone call him.

"Agent Matthews!"

Mon-El turned around to see it was the newbie from HR, Rose Bryant. "Yes, Miss Bryant?" he asked in his best professional tone. Though everyone was friendly at DEO, he was friends with only a handful of people, and Miss Bryant was certainly not one of them.

"I'm glad I caught you before you left," Rose replied, panting a little, no doubt she had run all the way from HR to the control room.

"How may I help you?"

"Director Henshaw asked me to give you this," she replied, holding out a piece of paper for him.

"The Director is in D.C. at the moment," Mon-El started. "Was this faxed or emailed to be given to me?"

Rose's eyes widened. "Oh yes! Yes. Pam asked me to give it to you."

"Thanks, Miss Bryant," Mon-El said as he pocketed the letter. He would read it once he got to the school. Just as he was about to turn away, his phone buzzed, he took it out of the pocket to see a text from Kara.

 _'_ _You are so cute, Mr. Matthews,'_  it read, making Mon-El smile and shake his head.

"Agent Matthews," Rose called once again, making him look up at her.

"Yes, Miss Bryant?" he asked as he texted a quick reply to Kara,  _'Cute isn't the word I'll use for myself, because that's exclusively yours since the day I set my eyes on you.'_  He hit a quick send and looked up to see Rose fidgeting a little.

"I know I haven't been here for a long time," she started. "But I was wondering if you would like to have coffee with me sometime? I'm new in town and it would be great to get to know someone."

Mon-El gave her a tight smile. "Have you asked Agent Schott that? He's a great coffee buddy. And even better guide when you are new. Trust me, between him and Agent Danvers, I knew National City like the back of my hand in weeks."

"Agent Danvers is scary," Rose blurted out. Her eyes widened when she realized what she had just done.

Mon-El let out a hearty chuckle. "She can be intimidating at times," he replied. "But I was talking about Kara.  _My wife_." He lifted his left hand and showed her his wedding band.

Rose let out a loud gasp, embarrassed. "I'm so sorry, Agent Matthews, I had no idea you were married."

"It's okay. No harm done."

"It's just…" Rose started just as he was about to turn around. Mon-El let out an involuntary sigh. He was supposed to pick Kai up from school, but he was still here, talking to the newbie.  _No walking then. Flying it was_ , he decided. "It's just there are rumors going around here."

"About me?" Mon-El asked, pocketing his phone again.

"About you and Supergirl. The other interns are saying you are secretly dating her. I'm sorry, those rumors are obviously fake since you are married."

"Happily married, Miss Bryant," Mon-El corrected her. "To Supergirl."

Rose's eyes widened again, in shock this time. She had seen him go on missions as Valor. But since Kara was not coming to DEO due to the pregnancy, Rose was clueless about their real relationship.

"You will be seeing her soon, at DEO," Mon-El added. "And try not to pay attention to these rumors, you will have a peaceful day. Goodbye, Miss Bryant." Mon-El headed towards the exit. Turning around, he waved goodbye to Winn and jumped out of the balcony, flying straight to Littlerock Kindergarten. He was landing in a dark alley in no time and running the rest of the way to the school.

His phone pinged again and he took it out to see another text from Kara. Since the Red K incident, a lot of things had come into perspective. They might be heroes, going out there and saving the day. But at the end of the day they were just Kara and Mon-El, who couldn't afford to lose each other, whatever the situation in hand. Since then, they had been texting whenever they had free time.  _Texting like teenagers_ , Kara had pointed out. Since most of the time they flirted with each other. Adjusting his glasses, Mon-El smiled when he saw Kara's text.  _'I thought you thought I was hot the first time you saw me! And hey, you are mine, I can call you whatever I want. :P I love you.'_

 _'_ _I love you more,'_  Mon-El texted back.

The phone pinged within seconds. He opened the text to see,  _'I love you the most! 3'_

Mon-El headed towards the school as he typed,  _'I love you more than pizza.'_

"MIKE!" He heard an excited voice call out. He looked up to see it was Carrie's mom, Anna. Mon-El wanted to turn around and run, but he knew it wasn't polite.

"Oh hi, Anna!" he called back with a small wave. His phone pinged just then. He opened the text to read,  _'You need to marry me.'_

Mon-El couldn't help but chuckle. Holding a finger out to Anna, asking for a minute, he pointed towards his phone and called Kara. When she picked up in the first ring, he asked, "Eager to hear my voice?"

"Okay, first of all, did I just ask you to marry me?"

Mon-El laughed. "More like told me what you wanted. And best time to remind you, babe, that we have already done that. Anything else?"

"Yeah. I love you more than I love potstickers, so I obviously win." Mon-El couldn't see her, but he knew she was grinning right now.

"You are hungry, aren't you? And you want me to bring potstickers on my way back home."

"Damn! How do you know me so well?" Kara asked before giggling.

"You aren't that hard to figure, babe. Anyway, I was just—" before he could finish what he was saying, Mon-El saw something fly overhead. It looked like a rogue alien. "Honey, mayday. I'll call you later."

"Be careful, Mon," Kara said just before he cut the call. Mon-El noticed Anna was busy talking to some lady, so he ran back out and headed towards the alley. In no time, Valor was flying and tackling the alien. It was an Eizphie, a race that could easily fly like Kryptonians and Daxamites under the yellow sun. Most Eizphies were peaceful, but this one wasn't. Valor took him down in minutes and was dragging him back to DEO, furious since the Eizphie had relied him up.

"What is it, Valor?" the Eizphie asked. "How does it feel when you aren't being Supergirl's sidekick? That's what you are, right? A mere sidekick."

"Shut your f*cking mouth!" Valor glared at him, his eyes going red.

"What are you gonna do? Kill me? Your mistress would have spared my life, you know?" the Eizphie let out a cold chuckle.

Alex had just opened the cell and she gasped when she saw Valor grab the alien by his collar and throw him straight into the cell. He flung him in so hard that the Eizphie hit the wall and fell down with a heavy thump. Alex locked the cell and rushed to Valor's side.

"Calm down. What are you doing?!"

Valor could feel his eyes going red, his heat vision was powering up and he knew it would be hard to control. But when he felt a hand on his head, he calmed down as J'onn used his powers on him. J'onn grabbed Valor by his shoulders and shook him lightly. "We are going to deal with this Eizphie. You need to leave now."

Wordlessly, Valor nodded and left the room. He changed out of his suit before heading back to the school. Mon-El didn't lose his temper as often as Kara did, but this month had been way too stressful for him. Kara was nine months pregnant and they had no due date in hand. Every day they woke up, wondering if their babies would be born today. Every night they went to bed, wondering when they would finally see their babies.

"Hi Mike! Did you head out again?" Anna asked, making her way towards them.

"Hey Anna. I forgot something, had to go get it," Mon-El replied as they made their way towards the entrance.

"Seeing someone, huh?" Anna winked at him.

Confused, Mon-El asked, "Excuse me?"

"Ruffled hair, missing a button on your shirt and no wedding ring," she pointed out.

Mon-El sighed as he buttoned his shirt and ran a hand through his hair. He pulled out the ring from his pocket and put it on. "If you are implying I'm having an affair, Anna, I can assure you my wife and I are going strong. But being an agent does mean I come back looking a little… fazed."

"Daddy!"

Mon-El turned to see Kai waving at him. And just like that all the worries dropped. The sight was of pure joy. His son, who had been lighting up their lives since his birth. Smiling, Mon-El jogged towards Kai and took him in his arms. Kai hugged Mon-El back and turned to wave goodbye to his friends.

Anna stood there, wanting to talk to Mon-El, but he was in no mood for idle chat so he walked out quickly. He was moving so quickly that even Kai noticed and asked, "Daddy, why are you running?"

Mon-El slowed his pace and shook his head. "I'm sorry. Mommy wanted potstickers. I thought we will get that for her and fried wontons for us and head home quickly."

"Yay! Wonons!" Kai cheered and moved his arms vigorously that Mon-El had to set him down. Grabbing his son's hand, Mon-El headed to the Chinese place near their home and ordered the food. They didn't have to wait for long, but this gave Mon-El some time to talk to Kai about his day. When the order was ready, Mon-El paid for it and they headed back home.

Kara greeted them both with a big hug and a loud kiss before grabbing the bag Mon-El was carrying and heading into the kitchen. Kai followed her like a little puppy. Mon-El leaned against the wall and watched Kara and Kai talk about something as they ate potstickers and wontons. This was all he wanted from life. Kara, Kai, some peace and lots of happiness and for the twins to be born soon.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Mon-El's birthday story! But some new characters being added to this one now. I really hope you like reading this.
> 
> Also, if you can, leave a comment for me after reading this? This author loves reading all your reviews! :)

Mon-El was a sound sleeper, but the last month had made him so restless that even a slight touch made him sit up and look at Kara to see if she was alright. When he felt her tracing patterns on his back, he opened his tired eyes and turned on his back to see Kara smiling at him sweetly. She leaned closer and brushed her nose against his.

"Good morning," she said before giving him a quick kiss.

Kissing her back, he said, "It's a good morning indeed, my love."

Kara gave him a bright smile. "Happy Birthday, baby!"

Mon-El's demeanor abruptly changed as he sat up and kneaded his temple, his eyes drifting off to her protruding tummy.

"You okay?" Kara sat up and placed a hand on his shoulder, caressing it lightly. "Is it about the letter? I read it last night."

Mon-El shook his head. J'onn was in D.C., but he had sent a letter to Agent Matthews. 2 weeks of paid Paternity leave. But there was no mention of Valor in that letter.

"A hero's work is never over," Mon-El muttered and stood up. Pulling off his boxers, he threw them in the corner and walked into the bathroom. He stepped under the shower and turned on the water. Mon-El let the warm water slide over his face, he lowered his head and started washing his hair. He was about to grab the shampoo when he felt two hands slide over his back and all the way to his waist.

Kara rested her head over his shoulder and let out a small sigh. When he turned around, he gave her a small smile before leaning down to kiss her.

"You know, I can get back to being Supergirl as soon as the twins are born, right?"

"And that's  _exactly_  what I don't want, Kara! I know what I signed up for when I told you I want to keep this world spinning." Mon-El cupped her face and leaned closer, resting his forehead against hers. "You told me it was going to be a heavy cape, and I was ready for it."

"But, Mon, back then it was just you and me. You weren't working as a full-time agent. I know bartending wasn't easy because of the odd shifts and you constantly helped me out with protecting the city, but you need to accept the fact that you are no longer  _that_  man. You are Mon-El, my husband, my best friend and partner in crime. Father of my adorable little boy and these twins who should just hurry up and get here already." Mon-El's lips twitched hearing that. "You are the former Prince of Daxam. Former Mixologist. Now you are an agent of DEO, Mike Matthews. A man who has a family, a job and is also a hero. My hero.  _Valor_."

"Wow! I didn't know you were such a big fangirl, Kara, I'm honored! Do you even scribble Mrs. Kara Matthews in your notebooks?" Mon-El asked with a mischievous grin.

Kara's mouth fell open and she mocked slapped his chest, only for him to grab her by her waist and pull her closer. He grinned and captured her lips with his. Kara moaned when she felt him deepen the kiss. Placing her hands over his shoulders, she pushed him away lightly so his back was touching the wall. Her lips descended over his cheek and she went all the way down to his neck. Mon-El's fingers slipped inside her wet locks as he brushed them before pulling her face back up to kiss her. He groaned loudly when she pulled away again and nudged his chin with her nose. The stubble tickled her and she giggled before saying, "You know… I read that sex can induce labor."

"Is that right? You know I can help you with that, sex just happens to be my second favorite thing to do with you."

"Really? What's your first favorite thing?" Kara asked, her hands on her hips now.

Mon-El shrugged. "Oh you know, loving you. That's all."

Kara couldn't help but grin hearing him say that. She cupped his face and pulled him closer to kiss him again. Mon-El was the one to break the kiss this time as he quickly turned off the shower, grabbed two towels and dried them off quickly before carrying Kara into the bedroom.

He lay her on the bed gently and joined her as he hovered over her, capturing her lips in a heated kiss again. Without breaking the kiss, she managed to tackle him and push him against the bed as she climbed over him.

When she broke the kiss, Mon-El let out a relieved sigh and said, "Happy Birthday to me, indeed!"

* * *

When Kara and Mon-El made their way downstairs, Mon-El offered to make her breakfast quickly, but Kara stopped him saying it was his birthday and Kai wanted to make funfetti pancakes for him. All Mon-El could do was laugh as he poured himself some orange juice and listened to his son getting out of his bed and running downstairs.

"Careful, Kai! You don't wanna fall," Mon-El called to no one in particular, but he knew his little boy would hear him. Kai came running down two minutes later, doing a really bad job at hiding something behind his back. He grinned when he saw Mon-El.

"Happy Burfday, Daddy!" Kai called out happily.

Mon-El kneeled down in front of his son and grinned. "Thank you, Kai. What have you got there?"

Kai looked up at Kara and she gave him a quick nod. "Kai has made something special for Daddy, haven't you, Kai?"

Nodding vigorously, Kai brought a white mug in front and held it out for Mon-El to take. "Burfday peasant!"

Mon-El couldn't help but chuckle. "A peasant, huh?" It was a hand painted mug, with a full handprint of Kai's in red. There were small words written next to it.  _I wuv you, Daddy._ Mon-El's eyes began to water as he remembered how he tried to give his father something during his birthday but the King was always too busy for him. And he never got to tell his father how much he loved him despite how badly they treated him. Mon-El pulled Kai into a hug and held him close. Kai's small hands couldn't touch around Mon-El's back but he tried his best. He knew one day he would be big enough to give his daddy a proper hug.

When Mon-El pulled away, he asked, "Did you make this with Mommy?"

"Oh no, he did all the hard work," Kara said, coming to stand next to Mon-El and caress his head. "I only microwaved the mug." Smiling, Mon-El hugged her tummy. He wasn't feeling any movement and it suddenly made him nervous. He looked up at Kara who smiled as if reading his mind. "They are okay. There's really no space for them to move, you know? But they are okay."

He gave her a weak nod. He was about to ask Kara to sit down and rest when his phone rang. It was Winn calling to wish him. Mon-El got busy talking to his best friend about the dinner plans later. For his birthday, he took Kara and Kai to lunch. It was just the three of them every year. And at night, he would take his family and his closest friends to dinner.

Kara had finished making breakfast with Kai while Mon-El talked to Winn. When he returned, he gave them a big grin seeing his colorful funfetti pancakes. Thanking his beautiful wife and their adorable son for the tasty birthday breakfast, he digged in.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Mon-El was helping Kai get ready. Since Kara was craving some potstickers, they decided to go to their favorite Chinese place for lunch.

"All done," Mon-El said after Kai was ready. Kai grinned as he grabbed his favorite pair of socks for Mon-El to help him put. The Daxamite grinned seeing the pair of Valor socks. He was about to put it on Kai's feet when he heard something. "I'll be right back, Son!" Saying that, he walked in his human pace and super sped as soon as he was out of the room.

"KARA!" Mon-El yelled when he saw her in the bathroom, sitting on the floor, leaning against the bathtub. There was a puddle of water near her legs. "Babe, you okay?" Mon-El rushed to her side.

"My water just broke! Call them. Now!" Kara took deep breaths but when she saw that Mon-El wasn't moving, she rolled her eyes at him and shouted, "NOW, MON! GO!"

"YES! Yes! I'll call them." Mon-El helped her up and carried her out into the room. He then ran out, calling Kai's name. "Kai, I want you to go sit next to your momma? Okay?"

"Otay, Daddy!" the little boy said as he ran to see his mother.

Mon-El called Eliza first, then Alex, he then called Donna and asked her to inform Clark and Diana. His final call was to Winn, asking him to hurry down for mutual support.

Clark and Diana were first to reach. They both carried Conner and Lara in their arms. Setting Lara down, Diana greeted Mon-El with a hug and ran into the room. Hearing his cousins' voices, Kai came running down and soon the kids had run to his room to play there.

"It's gonna be okay," Clark assured a very nervous Mon-El. "Happy Birthday, by the way. At least you will be sharing your birthday with your babies."

Mon-El couldn't help but smile. "Thanks, Clark!"

Donna was the next to arrive, literally carrying Winn in her arms. She dumped him on the floor and ran towards the room upstairs.

"So much for best friend's husband's birthday!" Mon-El muttered as he held his hand for Winn to grab. He helped his friend up and hugged him.

Eliza and Alex were the last ones to arrive. Eliza had assured Mon-El everything was going to be great. Wishing him again, she went upstairs with her daughter. The men waited in the living room. Clark easily distracting Mon-El by telling him a silly story about Lara. But when Mon-El heard Kara scream loudly, he stood up to go upstairs.

"You might wanna sit down," Clark spoke. "When women are giving birth, they forget they love you. Diana cursed me in many languages, Greek mostly. And she was furious."

Mon-El sat down and gave Clark a tight smile. In less than five minutes he heard a cry. He let out a relived sigh and a prayer.

Donna looked out of the room and gestured Mon-El to come upstairs. He super sped to his room to see Kara panting, crying as Eliza kept asking her to push. Diana came out of the room, carrying a little bundle in her arms. She closed the door behind her and turned around with a big smile. "You have been blessed with a daughter. Congratulations!"

 _A daughter!_  Mon-El's eyes widened.  _He had a daughter!_  Smiling, he opened his arms to take his little princess in his arms. She was looking back at him with her bright blue eyes, something that reminded him of the Earth's beautiful blue sky. "Hello there, Princess!" he cooed as he brought her closer to kiss her forehead. Despite being wrapped up, she had managed to free her arms and was touching Mon-El's face.

Mon-El was busy looking at his daughter when he heard Kara scream again. The baby's eyes widened. Mon-El kissed her little nose and said, "Don't worry, little lady, your mom's okay. She's Supergirl, you know."

A second set of cries filled the room. And Mon-El thanked Rao again. Donna peeped out of the room and told Mon-El that they had to help Kara clean up and they will let him in few minutes later. As promised, the door opened in five minutes and he walked in to see Kara sitting with her back against the bed with a small bundle in her arms. She looked up and gave him a bright smile, despite how tried she looked. And for Mon-El, that was the most gorgeous sight ever.

"Congratulations," Eliza said, kissing Mon-El's cheeks. "A girl and a boy. Both healthy and adorable. Kara is fine too. We will leave you alone for a while."

Mon-El nodded and turned to face Kara. He went to sit next to her as she leaned closer to see their daughter. "She's absolutely beautiful. This little one too, but look at him, he looks as if he's confused."

Mon-El looked at his son and grinned. Blue eyes the same shade of Kara's, their son was a mini-Kara. Like how their daughter was a mini-Mon-El. Kai would be proud.

"Blonde," Mon-El said looking at the baby's hair. "Both?"

Kara nodded. "Finally! I won't look like the odd one out in this family." She leaned closer and gave him a soft kiss. "So, what's it going to be?"

Mon-El was busy looking at his son and cooing something that he looked up in surprise. "What?"

"Their names. You called dibs on it, remember?"

Mon-El shrugged. "I wasn't being serious, Kara. You know that."

"But I was serious then, I'm serious now. When I chose Kai's, I was so selfish I didn't even ask for your opinion. That was so wrong of me. So I really want you to name these two."

Mon-El gave her a confused look. "You serious?" Seeing her nod, he smiled and said, "You know how you said you looked into Kai's eyes and they reminded you of the sea? When I look into this angel's eyes, I'm reminded of the sky. So, I want her to be called Sky."

"Sky? Wow! That's a pretty name." Kara looked at her daughter and smiled. "Hello there, Miss Sky, aren't you the cutest? Now what are we gonna call your brother?"

Mon-El hesitated. He knew Kara would have mixed feelings about this name, but he blurted out, "Dax."

"Dax? What? After Daxam?" Kara let out a cold chuckle. "You want to name my son after a planet of hedonists? Wow, Mon-El!"

Mon-El face fell. He sighed and shook his head. "First of all, he's my son too. Second, I grew up learning about a brave Kryptonian explorer. He was so brave he found a planet and dared to live there alone! His name was Dax-Am. He loved Krypton as much as he loved the planet he had discovered. And as a child, I wanted to be an explorer too. But then again, Kara, you will always be that Kryptonian who would always have a problem with a Daxamite. That's me, by the way. And that's never gonna change." Saying that Mon-El stood up and went to open the door. Everyone walked in, congratulating the young parents again.

"Hey! Stop hogging the baby," Donna said to Mon-El. "And you better make me the Godmother!"

"Why, to let you spoil my little princess? No thanks!" Mon-El teased her as he handed the baby over to Clark. "Say hi to your niece, Clark."

Clark looked at the baby and proudly showed her off. "I have a niece!" He then went to look at the baby boy Kara was holding. Leaning down, he placed a soft kiss on Kara's head. "Way to go, cuz!"

Kara smiled back as she took her daughter from Clark's arms and gave him her son.

"What are you calling them?" Winn asked happily, lifting Kai in his arms to show him his little brother. Kai had been awfully quiet, seeing his new siblings.

"We haven't decided yet," Mon-El said with a sigh. There was a light shift in the air around them.

"We have. The baby girl's name is Sky. And we are calling the little guy Dax."

Alex's mouth fell open. "You guys are calling your son after that planet? Seriously?"

Clark frowned. He looked at his nephew in his arms and said, "I might not have lived on Krypton for long, but I am a Kryptonian. And Dax-Am, the founder of the planet, was a Kryptonian himself. If Kara and Mon-El decide to name their son after the greatest explorer of Krypton, I'm proud of them."

Alex became quiet and looked away. For a second, she had jumped into conclusion.

"And wasn't Dax the blue Power Ranger?" Winn asked. "Operation Overdrive?" He looked at Kai, who was nodding, his eyes wide.

"Browther is blue ranger?" Kai asked his father, getting down from Winn's arms. "And siter?"

Mon-El lifted him and took him to see his baby sister. Since Sky was wrapped in a yellow blanket, Kai screeched, "Yewwow ranger! Siter is yewwow!"

"So what are you, Kai?" Winn asked with a chuckle.

Kai's eyes shone bright. "I'm red! I'm red ranger! Like Valol!"

Everyone burst out laughing. Mon-El kissed Kai's head and said, "You are my  _Valol_ , Kai!"

* * *

It was later that night that Kara and Mon-El finally managed to catch each other alone. She had fed the babies and taken a quick shower. She didn't need any rest. All she wanted was to spend some time with her husband, who was busy reading their son a bedtime story.

After showering, Kara said goodnight to her mother who was the only one who stayed back, offering to help them take care of the twins for the first two months. Kara made her way downstairs to see Mon-El sitting in the kitchen, eating something.

"What have you got there?" she asked, joining him.

He leaned closer to peck her lips before saying, "Only Winn remembered to bring me a present. He got me a cake."

Kara grabbed a fork and started eating the cake as well. "Sorry, baby. I couldn't get you a present this year. And we couldn't even go out and celebrate.

Mon-El placed his fork away and stood up, he pulled Kara close so he was hugging her. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and sighed happily. "Finally," he muttered. "I can hug you properly without a huge bump in the middle." Kara giggled. "Hey babe, you really okay with Dax's name?"

"I am. I'm sorry I let my stupid Kryptonian ego get in the middle. Look at Clark. He understood the good behind the name. And I'm sorry for saying all that, Mon. You are right, I'm a Kryptonian. You are a Daxamite. That's never gonna change. But doesn't that make us special? We chose to be together despite the difference of our planets."

Mon-El pulled away and nodded. "Like Romeo and Juliet."

"Only without a sad ending! I love you, Mon." Kara pulled his head down for a chaste kiss.

When he broke it and pulled away, he said, "You did give me a present. You gave me the best present I could have ever asked for. Our children. And I love you, Kara Zor-El."

Kara bit her lip. "Umm…  _Mon-El_ ," she said softly. "Kara Mon-El." Seeing Mon-El's eyes widening, she added, "On Krypton, when a girl got married, she took her husband's name, so that makes me Kara Mon-El. A bit late, but that's exactly what I want to be called."

"You have no idea how happy I am, my dearest Kara!" Mon-El lifted her in his arms and twirled her around.

"Ahh! Let me down!" she called, giggling all the while. When he finally set her down, she crashed her lips against his. Mon-El was about to deepen the kiss when he heard something. He pulled away to look at Kara, who had heard the same noise coming from outside.

"I need to—"

"No!" Kara cut him off. "Valor is on baby duty. It's time for Supergirl to return!"

"Kara, no!" Mon-El groaned. "You  _just_  gave birth! You need to rest. Please stop being stubborn!"

"And you stop being a worrywart! I'm fine, okay? I need to do this." She cupped his face and gave him a loud peck before zipping out of the room. He sighed loudly and walked into the living room just as Kai came down the stairs. Both father and son saw Supergirl standing near the French doors.

"Daddy, Suuupergirl!" Kai called out in surprise.

"Stubborn Supergirl," Mon-El said with a smirk just as Kara winked at him and took to the air. Mon-El shook his head and turned around to see his son standing next to him, holding on to his t-shirt. "And why are you out of bed, Kai?"

"Couldn't zleep."

"Your brother and sister are fast asleep. Well, that's good! So, how about some Harry Potter?" Mon-El held out his hand for Kai to grab. "Where did we leave off the last time?"

"Sortin cemo…monry?"

"Sorting ceremony? Oh yeah! Harry was sorted into Gryffindor!"

"Which house is Valol in?" Kai asked curiously. "He wear red!"

Mon-El smiled as he stopped short. He sat on a stair and asked, "Which house do  _you_  think Valor is in?"

Kai gave it a thought before happily announcing, "Valol is in Gwiffindor! Like me!"

"You're a Gryffindor too? Ah, my little boy is brave!" Mon-El stood up and lifted Kai in his arms. "How about you be an airplane and fly to your room!"

Kai held one arm straight and said, "Nooo, like Supergirl! I fly like Momma!"

"Okay! Whoosh! Kai is gonna fly like Supergirl!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! 3573 words! This might be the longest chapter I've written for this story.
> 
> You get to see a lot of Dad Mon-El here and adorable Kai. I personally love writing that! A lot of readers wanted Kara to get back to being Supergirl. Well, here you go.

**Author's Note:**

> 'Valor flying red' is something I'm dying to see! Imagine Chris freakin Wood in that awe and some superhero suit! XD
> 
> To be continued.
> 
> If you feel like reading more Karamel stories written by me, I posted an AU Karamel story, it's called 'Super Complicated'. Do check it out! :)
> 
> So, I learnt a trick, if you hit the 'subscribe' button, you get notification every time I update. Ain't that cool?  
> Kudos and comments are like club soda and potstickers! Leave me some? :)


End file.
